A Study on Mankind
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [Fiction / UA / ABANDONNÉE] John Watson, un médecin militaire rentré d'Afghanistan, mène une vie de débauche à cause de son traumatisme. Lors d'une nuit, il se rappelle d'un fait divers : deux frères vivant à la campagne, complètement isolés de la ville. Poussé par la curiosité, il décide de se rendre à cette maison après sa journée de travail...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, les ami-e-s ! Me revoilà ici, et putain que ça fait du bien. Une petite idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, à la suite d'un visionnage d'un épisode des Contes de la Crypte, mettant en scène des jumelles isolées de la ville. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas régressé depuis.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Eliza. Ceci est un AU, et ne suit pas la trame de la série. Cependant, quelques éléments ont été conservés, donc ça risque de spoiler un peu.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté cette journée où je devais panser les nombreuses plaies de mon camarade de régiment ?

\- Oui.

John Watson soupira longuement avant de se mettre sur le dos, épuisé. Il avait beau extérioriser ses peurs en les transformant en une série de mots cohérente, ce prétendu remède ne fonctionnait pas. Ses cauchemars revenaient le hanter chaque nuit, inondant son esprit d'horribles images de la guerre. Du sang, des obus, des rafales de balles, des hurlements de douleur, des morts. Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer en pensant à autre chose, la jeune escort-girl à ses côtés alluma une cigarette, glissant ses jambes sous la fine couverture.

\- Trois fois. Reprit-t-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, Eliza… Murmura le médecin militaire, je suis aussi perdu que toi, je ne sais plus quels sont les rôles que nous jouons. En tout cas, je te remercie de rester avec moi quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Y a pas de quoi, John. C'est normal de ne pas vouloir être seul le soir. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je dois pas porter de jugement sur toi. Après tout, je suis ici pour te tenir compagnie quand tu le veux.

Alors qu'elle s'amusa à réaliser des ronds de fumée, John les regarda s'élever dans la chambre, pensif. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi misérable. Vers vingt-trois heures, il traînait les pieds dans les pubs les plus malfamés de Londres, se perdait dans les quartiers peu fréquentables, batifolait avec les femmes et rentrait chez lui complètement bourré. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, son existence lui était devenue insupportable. Le propriétaire des appartements avait failli le mettre à la porte plusieurs fois à cause de loyer payé en retard, les voisins s'étaient plaints du bruit qu'il causait lors de nuits torrides, sa famille ne lui venait pas en aide. Le docteur Watson se sentait incroyablement seul, malgré les services que lui offrait Eliza. Pourtant, il reconnaissait que malgré son caractère imprévisible, elle faisait tout pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau troublée par tous ces souvenirs de bataille. En échange d'une poignée de livres sterling, elle acceptait de rester avec lui pendant des heures pour écouter son traumatisme, et interrompre parfois ses tirades par quelques baisers et caresses sans sentiments, cherchant à apaiser John quand il était dans le besoin.

\- Hier, j'ai revu un ami de la faculté de médecine, un certain Mike Stamford. Poursuivit le docteur, il est devenu professeur et ça m'a fait plaisir de recroiser son chemin. Nous avons pris un café et nous sommes installés dans le parc.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? De banalités ? Demanda Eliza en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet.

\- De nos professions respectives et du temps passé à la fac. Puis il a enchaîné sur un fait divers qui m'a pas mal intrigué ! D'après un journal local, leur équipe était allée à l'extérieur de Londres pour faire un reportage sur la campagne anglaise. Mais ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à tomber sur une grande propriété en plein milieu de nulle part. Une grande bâtisse rappelant l'architecture des maisons à colombages que l'on peut trouver en Allemagne, avec un jardin et une piscine. Pour les journalistes, c'était un comble ! Personne ne leur avait mentionné l'existence d'une demeure au fin fond de la campagne reculée.

\- Ah oui, une de mes amies m'en avait brièvement parlé. Selon les rumeurs, les gens qui vivent ici ne seraient pas reconnus en tant que citoyens.

\- Le rédacteur et le photographe de l'équipe sont allés explorer le terrain autour de la maison par simple curiosité, et ils ont aperçu deux hommes habillés en costume trois-pièces au bord de la piscine, sûrement des frères vu leur ressemblance. L'un lisait un livre, l'autre braillait en faisant de grands gestes. Il parlait tellement vite que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quand les deux frères ont repéré les deux intrus, l'un d'eux s'est emparé d'une carabine tandis que l'autre s'est réfugié dans la maison. Le rédacteur et le photographe ont dû filer, remballer leurs affaires et rentrer à Londres avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Ce gars a eu raison de les coucher en joue avec son fusil, il était tranquille et on vient le déranger.

\- Selon Mike, le journaliste chargé d'écrire cet article a gonflé ses paragraphes en incluant encore plus de rumeurs. Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire.

Eliza lâcha un profond soupir et se rapprocha un peu plus de John, lui offrant une douce étreinte.

\- Je suis tout de même curieux. Continua l'ancien militaire, j'ai envie de voir ces inconnus, je suis sûr qu'ils sont gentils au fond.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, ils te chasseront à coups de batte de baseball. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix monotone, dans le pire des cas, tu leur serviras de pâture. Hé. S'il faut, ils cachent une pile de cadavres et on le sait pas.

\- Voyons, tu ne les connais pas !

\- Toi non plus, je te signale.

Le médecin eut un petit rire puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, qui indiquait deux heures du matin. L'heure d'aller dormir. Quelque peu déçu, il quitta le lit pour fouiller les poche de son blouson, attraper son porte-monnaie et en sortir quelques billets de dix livres sterling qu'il tendit aussitôt à Eliza, qui s'était redressée. Ce geste était devenu presque mécanique, elle faisait partie de son quotidien.

\- C'est plus que ce que j'avais demandé. Remarqua-t-elle en comptant l'argent.

\- Garde-les, je te dis que ça en vaut la peine. Assura le médecin en souriant, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu mérites un peu plus que soixante livres.

\- John…

\- Tu es toujours là pour moi et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Crois-moi, tu le mérites.

Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à un client aussi généreux et adorable. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle mit l'argent dans son sac. Elle renfila son pantalon, boutonna sa chemise, mit ses sandales et quitta l'appartement non sans avoir laissé une bise sur la joue de son client. Une fois de plus, l'ancien militaire se retrouva seul avec ses pensées infinies et ses rêves brisés. Après sa journée de travail, il irait se perdre dans la campagne anglaise et rencontrer ces fameux frères qui vivaient hors de la société. Il pourrait y avoir un échange entre eux, même une dispute ou un simple « bonjour ». Cela lui serait amplement suffisant. La curiosité lui brûlait les doigts. Après avoir fermé les volets, il inscrivit au stylo baveux sur la paume de sa main gauche « _**6:35PM**_ ».


	2. Chapter 2

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter, monsieur Kerns ! Assura John Watson en se redressant, c'est juste une petite grippe, rien de grave. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance avec tout ce qu'il faut.

Le patient hocha la tête et descendit de la table d'examen. Le docteur se dépêcha de compléter la feuille et de la signer avant de la tendre à ce brave ouvrier. Mr Kerns se contenta de la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon et prit place sur la chaise en face du médecin militaire. Celui-ci avait une posture des plus étranges, le dos parfaitement droit, le menton redressé, les bras soigneusement posés sur le bureau, les jambes décroisées et les pieds bien à plat. Malgré la fatigue et le sentiment de vide qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour, il conservait une attitude exemplaire, comme il lui avait été imposé à l'armée.

\- Docteur, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le patient, vous me paraissez bien pâle…

\- Je suis en pleine forme, monsieur Kerns ! Mentit John en insistant davantage sur le mot « pleine », comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Si vous le dites…

Dans un coin de la table figurait une édition vieille de quelques mois du _Times_ , ouvert à la page des faits divers. Quelques paragraphes étaient entourés au feutre rouge et certains mots surlignés. L'ouvrier, n'étant abonné qu'au _Daily Telegraph_ , était quelque peu intrigué. Personne n'endommageait son journal de cette manière, même face à un article très controversé.

\- Vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda John.

\- Pas vraiment mais j'aimerai connaître la raison de tous ces gribouillages. Répondit monsieur Kerns.

\- Ah ! Et bien, c'est un ami qui m'a prêté cet exemplaire avant-hier pour que je le lise. C'est lui qui s'est amusé à analyser l'article ligne par ligne pour passer le temps. Je n'avais plus qu'à le survoler et faire attention aux petites annotations qu'il a écrites.

\- Serait-ce par rapport à la maison à pans de bois dans la campagne ? J'ai un voisin abonné au _Times_ qui m'en a brièvement parlé.

\- J'imagine que le nombre de visiteurs trop curieux s'est multiplié entre temps… Les pauvres, eux qui voulaient sûrement un peu de tranquillité…

\- Surtout qu'il n'ont fait de mal à personne, docteur Watson. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient devenus des bêtes de foire du jour au lendemain. Je suis certain qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Le monde peut être dangereux, monsieur Kerns. N'importe qui peut vous poignarder dans le dos tout en vous souriant.

Le patient déglutit avant de consulter sa montre.

\- Il est déjà dix-huit heures et quart… Soupira-t-il, je vais vous laisser, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, monsieur. Répondit le médecin militaire en souriant, c'est mon métier de vous aider. N'oubliez pas de passer à la pharmacie avec l'ordonnance, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il avait terminé sa journée, il pouvait enfin penser à autre chose. Il serra la main de monsieur Kerns, rangea son bureau, ferma les volets, abandonna sa blouse de médecin et quitta l'hôpital en enfilant son manteau. Dehors, le vent s'était calmé et les nuages dissipés, laissant place à un ciel clément et un soleil resplendissant. Les rues étaient bruyantes, les trottoirs grouillaient de monde et les vendeurs des boutiques tentaient de gérer un peu tout ce qui se passait dans leurs commerces respectifs. John soupira et au lieu d'appeler un taxi, monta dans sa voiture. Aucun chauffeur ne voudrait le conduire hors de la ville et se perdre dans la campagne afin de trouver la demeure des deux frères solitaires. Il devait y aller lui-même, comme si c'était un devoir de vérifier si ces inconnus allaient bien. Après tout, il était un médecin, il aidait toujours son prochain. Malgré ce sentiment d'intrusion qui prit place dans sa tête, il démarra le contact et roula sans regarder où il allait, insouciant. Tellement insouciant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait franchi la limite de la ville, se retrouvant à présent dans la zone rurale. Autour de lui, que de grandes étendues de terre et de verdure, des arbres à perte de vue, quelques petites plaines et une route déserte. L'autoradio cassé ne faisait que crépiter et troubler le calme paisible qui régnait sur la campagne.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de conduite sur des virages serrés et des détours forcés, John se retrouva au beau milieu de nulle part, devant la maison en colombages. Il sortit de sa voiture et promena son regard acier sur la propriété. Elle était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'imaginait, elle surplombait le terrain tout entier. La piscine était vide et une tondeuse à gazon traînait dehors, poussiéreuse. Un grand cocker anglais de couleur fauve courait dans tous les sens alors que son maître, un grand brun plutôt maigre à la peau très pâle, aux yeux océan et aux pommettes osseuses, lui lançait une balle de tennis à moitié déchirée. Il portait une chemise violette près du corps, un pantalon de costume noir et des mocassins noirs. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur son visage, il semblait heureux comme tout de jouer avec son chien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, John s'avança prudemment, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Malheureusement, son talon cassa une branche qui était dissimilée parmi la verdure abondante, le craquement arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles du propriétaire, qui releva la tête. _Un intrus_. Ni une ni deux, il sortit un revolver de la poche arrière de son pantalon et visa de son canon la tête du docteur. Le cocker anglais se mit à aboyer.

\- Non s'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas ! Cria celui-ci en reculant d'un pas, terrorisé.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez des étrangers qui viennent nous voir ! Dégagez et ne revenez jamais ! Hurla l'homme.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne faisais que passer !

\- N'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes différent des autres. Tais-toi, Redbeard ! Tais-toi !

Alors que ledit Redbeard arrêta de japper et se contenta de grogner, un deuxième homme sortit de la maison, inquiet, et vint au côté de son frère.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock ? Demanda l'aîné.

\- Encore un imbécile qui veut perdre son temps à s'introduire dans notre demeure pour nous espionner. Répondit le cadet, agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas un espion, je vous le jure… Riposta le médecin militaire, je me suis perdu en pleine campagne et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Je vous assure que je suis un honnête homme, messieurs, jamais il ne me serait venu l'idée de vous nuire !

Le susnommé Sherlock soupira longuement et baissa son arme, davantage contrarié. John en profita pour s'avancer vers eux, essayant de maîtriser la peur qui le rongeait. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, il sentait le regard d'acier des deux frères peser sur lui. Il ne devait pas commettre la moindre erreur.

\- Je ne suis pas armé. Assura-t-il, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous considère comme des êtres humains qui ont un besoin de tranquillité. Je suis vraiment navré pour cette histoire avec l'équipe du _Times_.

\- Depuis qu'ils ont essayé de s'introduire chez nous, d'autres imbéciles de leur espèce sont venus nous voir pour essayer de prendre des photos ou nous vendre des bagatelles toujours plus inutiles. Confia l'aîné.

\- Heureusement, nous leur avons fait assez peur pour qu'il ne reviennent plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Continua Sherlock.

\- Je vous comprends parfaitement, messieurs. Par contre… Il commence à se faire tard et je ne saurais retrouver mon chemin. Accepteriez-vous de… M'héberger pour cette nuit ? Je repartirai demain matin, je vous le promets.

Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un court instant et finirent par hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Nous voulons bien vous offrir l'hospitalité, mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous mettrai à la porte. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je vous laisse une chance. Indiqua le plus grand.

\- Et je vous jure de ne pas la gaspiller. Promit le docteur avant de suivre les deux propriétaires, suivi de près par Redbeard, qui leur emboîta le pas.


	3. Chapter 3

John se sentit coincé dans une autre époque quand il franchit le pas de la porte. L'intérieur du salon lui rappelait quelque peu les habitations bourgeoises à l'aube des années 1900. Le parquet en bois massif vieilli, les murs blanchis à la chaux, les rideaux en soie de couleur ocre, le tapis rouge aux motifs orientaux sous la table basse en bois de noyer brut, sur laquelle traînait un plateau contenant deux tasses presque vides, une théière en porcelaine avec des roses peintes dessus, une petite pile de livres et une bougie en cire se consumant lentement sous la chaleur de la flamme. Un sofa rouge Bordeaux trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, accompagné de deux petits fauteuils de type voltaire marron. Derrière eux se dressaient deux grands buffets antiques pourpres recueillant une grande collection de livres sur la science et l'Histoire. Entre les deux demeurait une cheminée éteinte, dont la tablette en marbre blanc présentait plusieurs photographies des deux frères, leurs parents et une jeune fille. Une sœur partie trop tôt ? Une proche cousine en étude de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre ? John ne saurait le dire. Sur les murs était collé un papier peint bleu fumée qui commençait doucement à jaunir. Le docteur aperçut un ordinateur portable sur un des voltaires, ce qui brisa quelque peu la magie qu'offrait cet endroit. Sans émettre le moindre commentaire à ce sujet, il s'avança vers les fauteuils, mais ne prit place dans aucun d'entre eux. Redbeard se coucha dans son panier, situé près de l'escalier qui menait au second étage de la maison.

\- Je suis navré mais nous n'avons que du Kedgeree à vous proposer. Annonça l'aîné de la famille, sur ses gardes.

\- Cela me va parfaitement, nous vous en faites pas. Le rassura John.

\- De toute façon, Mycroft et moi avons déjà mangé. Précisa le cadet qui s'assit sur la causeuse Bordeaux et récupéra l'ordinateur.

Le médecin militaire haussa les épaules. Leurs horaires de repas semblaient décalées par rapport à la moyenne, mais peu lui importait. Alors que le plus grand alla dans la cuisine, le plus jeune jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le médecin militaire, détaillant son physique, ses vêtements, son attitude. Tout en martelant les touches du clavier avec ses doigts, il demanda subitement :

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

John faillit sursauter en entendant cette question. Il braqua son regard sur son interlocuteur, incroyablement surpris.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était : Afghanistan ou Irak ?

\- Afghanistan. Mais comment le savez-vous ? On se connait à peine, vous et moi !

-Je ne sais pas, j'observe. Vous êtes du type médecin mais vous avez l'air d'un militaire. Un médecin militaire, évidemment ! Vous revenez des tropiques car votre peau est bronzée au niveau du visage, mais ce n'est pas votre couleur naturelle puisque vos poignets sont blancs. Vous boitez un peu quand vous marchez mais vous ne demandez pas de vous asseoir quand vous êtes debout , comme si vous oubliez de le faire, alors c'est en partie psychosomatique. Cela nous dit que les circonstances de cette blessure sont traumatiques.

Un ange passa, puis John lâcha un petit rire, impressionné. Il n'avait jamais une telle capacité de réflexion chez un être humain. Ce type le fascinait de plus en plus, à voir ses manières de vivre et sa façon d'interagir avec les autres. Lui et son frère semblaient hors du temps, leur environnement étant si différent de la vie citadine.

\- Voilà votre assiette, monsieur. Fit Mycroft en revenant dans le salon, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je m'appelle John Watson. Répondit le concerné en saisissant le Kedgeree.

\- Et je vous prie de vous asseoir, je devine que vos jambes commencent à vous tirailler.

Sans broncher, le docteur s'assit dans le voltaire face à Sherlock. Son repas se déroula en silence, pas un mot ne fut prononcé, comme ne pas se déranger mutuellement. L'invité ressentit une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules, ne s'autorisant à parler que lorsque les deux frères l'auraient fait. Il ne voulait pas donner une image de ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Tu ne devais pas appeler maman, par hasard ? Demanda Sherlock à Mycroft sans lever les yeux de son écran, je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle est encore chez sa sœur à plusieurs heures d'ici, et qu'elle et papa rentreront demain soir.

\- Absolument pas, c'est à toi que revient cette tâche. Riposta l'aîné sur un ton froid.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis allergique à la niaiserie.

\- Le téléphone portable est déchargé.

\- Il avait 83% de batterie quand j'ai consulté l'historique d'appels cet après-midi.

Un smartphone pour deux, voilà qui est curieux, songea l'invité. S'avouant vaincu, Mycroft se leva du canapé et se hâta d'effectuer sa mission. Quand il fut à l'étage, John regarda son hôte, vaguement amusé par ces enfantillages.

\- Vous vous chamaillez souvent avec lui ?

\- Ça n'arrête pas. Avoua Sherlock après avoir soupiré, moins je l'aperçois dans mon champ de vision, mieux je me porte.

\- Je trouve ça un peu ridicule… Vous avez sûrement dépassé la trentaine et vous continuez à vous chicaner comme des enfants.

\- Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas quémandé votre avis, docteur Watson.

Ses pupilles océan brillèrent soudainement, un petit sourire accompagna cette lueur brûlant avidement dans ses yeux, ce qui sidéra John. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait importuné ces messieurs et que ceux-ci ne lui avaient entièrement accordé leur confiance. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait.

\- Vous ne sortez jamais ? Je veux dire, en dehors de la propriété bien sûr ! Reprit-t-il élevant un peu plus la voix pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Pas besoin d'aller plus loin puisque nous avons un jardin prévu à cet effet. Objecta Sherlock.

\- Vous semblez aimer jouer au garçon sérieux, je me trompe ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant à vivre une vie normale, d'après vous ? Rien. Vous avez votre existence, j'ai la mienne, le débat est clos.

De nouveau, un silence insupportable écrasa le salon alors que l'homme se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Une nouvelle fois, John ressentit une profonde gêne qui semblait ronger chaque pore de sa peau. Il était bloqué entre le besoin de quitter la pièce et la tentation de continuer la conversion. Malgré son attitude stoïque, sa voix aigre et la vague impression qu'il était insensible à toute chose, le médecin trouva intéressant de parler avec Sherlock. Il était éloigné des autres, plus agréable que les habitants de Londres, qui étaient devenus banals avec le temps.

\- J'ai vu les photos sur la tablette de la cheminée… Qui est cette petite fille à vos côtés ? Votre sœur ? Interrogea John, de plus en plus piqué par sa curiosité.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Le coupa sèchement son hôte en relevant la tête.

\- Je veux savoir qui c'est, rien de plus.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas ici pour fouiller notre vie privée. Contentez-vous de remplir votre rôle d'invité, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous hébergeons des imbéciles tels que vous.

\- Insinuez-vous que je suis comme tous ces ignorants qui vous harcèlent depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Tant que vous ne nous fournissez pas une preuve de votre honnêteté, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous considérer comme tel.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à argumenter, Mycroft descendit les escaliers et les rejoignit, le téléphone portable à la main.

\- Je vous entends depuis là-haut, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

\- Oui. De toute manière, le docteur Watson allait se coucher. Répondit Sherlock d'une voix assurée.

\- Effectivement. Renchérit John, amer, il est tard et je commence à être fatigué.

\- Je vous laisse mon lit pour cette nuit. Lui indiqua l'aîné, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je serai sur le canapé.

Le médecin se contenta de hocher la tête et de se lever pour se rendre au seconde étage, épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il trouva facilement la chambre de Mycroft, sa porte décorée par une petite plaque en fer gravée à son nom. Il l'ouvrit et ne fit pas vraiment attention à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait qu'une envie : se reposer pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il se déchaussa, se jeta sur le lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures froides en soie, bien décidé à reprendre des forces.


	4. Chapter 4

Des corps explosaient autour de lui, des membres se perdaient sur le champ de bataille, des cris d'agonie déchirèrent le ciel grisonnant. John tenta de courir, la panique le saisissant brutalement. Toutes les nuits, cette hantise revenait, le tourmentant sans cesse.

\- Docteur Watson ! Appela une voix qui lui semblait lointaine, réveillez-vous ! Watson !

Impossible de revenir en arrière, le médecin militaire continua d'avancer dans cette tranchée puant la chair et le sang. Lorsqu'une balle transperça sa jambe, il se réveilla subitement, trempé de sueur. Ce cauchemar avait été pire que les autres, plus violent, plus cruel. A ses côtés, Sherlock, qui avait bondi de son lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Docteur Watson… Murmura-t-il.

\- Je n'en peux plus. Avoua John, c'est à chaque fois la même chose. J'ai peur de m'endormir pour revoir mes camarades se faire déchirer par les rafales de balles…

Ne sachant que faire, son hôte passa sa main sur son épaule et s'assit près de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas de psychologue, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non… Ils sont inutiles. Riposta le docteur, amer.

Sherlock soupira, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur la carrure de John. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude du contact physique et cela se sentait.

\- Mais je vais bien, ne vous en faites trop pour moi. Assura le docteur.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus, dans ce cas. Conclut l'hôte, essayez de dormir encore un peu.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant son invité se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, qui s'accumulèrent par milliers. Le médecin militaire se glissa de nouveau sous les draps et ferma les yeux, priant pour se reposer un peu malgré les tourments.

* * *

John se leva aux aurores, affreusement fatigué. La nuit avait été épouvantable, il n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher dans un autre lit que le sien. Entre les multiples pensées négatives, les cauchemars rappelant les tranchées sanglantes en Afghanistan, la froideur des draps et la dureté du matelas, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se rendormir. Dehors, le ciel se couvrit d'un léger voile transparent alors que le soleil commença à éclairer les plaines aux alentours. Une fine brume caressa la campagne qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de paysage aussi majestueux que ce fantastique spectacle qui se présentait devant. Le docteur resta un moment à admirer toute cette verdure avant d'enfiler son manteau court et quitter la chambre, non sans avoir soigneusement arrangé les draps. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et s'aperçut que Mycroft était toujours endormi sur le sofa. Redbeard n'avait pas bougé de son panier, un vieux jouet en plastique coincé entre ses deux pattes avant. Le docteur prit place dans un fauteuil et observa l'aîné, qui avait bougé pour se mettre sur le côté.

L'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée indiqua six heures. Malgré sa volonté de rester éveillé, le médecin militaire ferma les yeux et appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main, son bras reposant sur un des accoudoirs. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures, c'était un miracle s'il avait réussi à sortir du lit. Il se mit à somnoler, épuisé, bien plus qu'hier soir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, insupportables.

\- Docteur Watson ? Murmura une voix incertaine.

John sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, apercevant Mycroft dans son champ de vision, qui semblait inquiet. Sa main était posée sur le genou de son invité, qui respira profondément.

\- Vous êtes ici deux combien de temps ? Demanda l'hôte.

\- Une demi-heure, il me semble… Répondit son interlocuteur, confus.

\- Vous avez mal dormi ?

\- Un peu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien.

L'aîné soupira longuement avant de quitter sa place et d'aller vers la cuisine, indiquant au docteur qu'il allait lui faire un peu de thé. John en profita pour se lever et observer plus attentivement les photographies posées sur la tablette de cheminée. Il en prit une au hasard et explora chaque détail. L'arrière-plan, les visages, les regards, les postures…

Il en était certain maintenant, cette petite fille était leur sœur. Mais pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas dans la maison ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir, il allait devoir mener sa petite enquête. Dans sa tête, il nota un élément qui lui sembla très important : la gamine n'était pas proches de ses frères, il y avait une certaine distance entre eux, peut-être six centimètres voir plus. De plus, son visage était barré, une croix épaisse réalisée au feutre indélébile, ne laissant transparaître qu'un seul de ses yeux, qui étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Sherlock. Sur une autre photo, sa tête avait été soigneusement découpée avec une paire de ciseaux ou un couteau à lame rétractable. Sur le troisième cliché, le cadet de la famille était déguisé en corsaire, posant à côté d'un autre petit garçon dont l'accoutrement rappelait celui des flibustiers. Lui aussi avait la tête manquante. Derrière eux se trouvait une sorte de manoir, bien plus grand que la propriété dans laquelle ils vivaient actuellement. Une pancarte plantée à côté d'eux indiquait le nom « Musgrave » et la boîte aux lettres, un peu plus en retrait, affichait le nom « HOLMES » en plus petit.

Suspicieux, John reposa les photographies sur la tablette, s'accroupit devant la cheminée et se munit du tisonnier qui reposait contre l'un des buffets. Il déplaça les bûches calcinées à l'aide de sa pointe noircie et fouilla le petit tas de morceaux de journaux. Au milieu de ces nombreuses pages déchirées et brunies par les flammes, il tomba sur la moitié d'une feuille à moitié brûlée. Une édition du _Times_ qui semblait très vieille. Il comportait le gros titre suivant : « _**Holmes arrested**_ », ainsi qu'un semblant de texte. Tout se construisit dans sa tête, les différentes pièces du puzzle se lièrent doucement, mais sûrement. Il en manquait plusieurs.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas, le médecin militaire se leva précipitamment, recula d'un pas et lâcha le tisonnier en même temps, qui répandit un écho dans le salon. Il froissa le morceau de journal et le mit dans la poche de son manteau, tandis que Mycroft quitta la cuisine pour aller poser un plateau sur la table basse. Après s'être redressé, il aperçut le tisonnier par terre et la main de John sortant de sa poche. Soudain, il perdit son sourire et son regard devint sévère, une lueur de colère commençant à brûler dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

\- Rien, monsieur _Holmes_ ! Mentit le médecin militaire.

\- Comment connaissez-vous notre nom de famille ?

Sa vision se posa alors sur les photographies, puis sur son invité. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le dominer par sa taille et lui jeta un regard mauvais, presque haineux.

\- Sherlock vous avait bien rappelé de ne pas fouiller dans notre vie privée. Vous me décevez quelque peu, docteur Watson. Qu'allez-vous me sortir comme excuse, maintenant ?

\- Je tenais absolument à savoir qui était cette personne, c'est tout. Confessa John, rongé par la honte.

\- Je vous conseille de décamper très vite avant que vous ne vous retrouviez sur le sol avec une balle en plein cœur.

Le médecin militaire ne laisse pas impressionner. Il resta stoïque, parfaitement calme et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Les Holmes n'avaient jamais abattu une seule personne, pourquoi le feraient-ils aujourd'hui ?

\- La carabine que vous avez utilisé contre les journalistes était déchargée. Divulgua-t-il.

\- _Brillant_. Avoua Mycroft, quelque peu surpris.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer, vous n'en êtes pas capable. Vous menacez et vous vous contentez de les regarder fuir au loin. L'article du _Times_ vous concernant n'a pas mentionné l'existence d'une balle tirée qui aurait touché l'un des hommes de l'équipe du journal. C'était une balle à blanc.

\- Très brillant, docteur Watson. Sherlock vous aurait-il appris sa méthode de déduction ?

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il me l'ait enseigné, mais pourquoi pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir. Je vous avais promis de quitter votre demeure le plus vite possible. Transmettez mes amitiés à votre frère.

L'aîné des Holmes hocha vaguement la tête et regarda le médecin marcher vers la porte. Quand celui-ci l'ouvrit, il le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Attendez, docteur ! J'avais oublié de vous demander une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je me demande s'il est possible que vous repassiez nous voir un de ces jours.

John écarquilla légèrement les yeux et lâcha un petit rire, étonné. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle demande de la part d'un homme vivant isolé de la société depuis son enfance. Il devait bien être le seul à recevoir cette proposition.

\- Moi, repasser vous voir ? Alors que j'ai fouillé votre vie privée ? Railla-t-il, soyez sérieux deux secondes, monsieur Holmes !

\- Comment dit-on ça chez vous… Ah ! Je vous _apprécie_. Un peu. Juste un peu.

Le docteur ne le montra pas, mais cette phrase le toucha énormément. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier, il s'avérait qu'un semblant de lien s'était créé entre lui et les frères Holmes, se situant entre la simple camaraderie et l'amitié dans toute sa clarté.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner mon numéro de téléphone pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Indiqua l'aîné, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le mien puisque je le partage avec Sherlock.

\- D'accord, ça me va parfaitement ! Dit John en passant son portable à Mycroft, qui tapa les chiffres correspondants à une vitesse surprenante avant de le lui rendre.

\- S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Surtout si mon frère vous envoie des messages saugrenus.

\- Du genre ?

\- « Je m'ennuie ».

Le docteur hocha la tête avant de serrer la main de son hôte et de partir au loin. Un léger vent s'était levé, agitant la verdure et les feuilles des arbres, le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur bleue lumineuse, accompagnant les rayons du soleil. Alors que le médecin militaire atteignit sa voiture, il entendit Redbeard aboyer, celui-ci restant sagement aux pieds de son maître. Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de s'installer dans son véhicule et se lancer sur les routes, le cœur serré. Malgré ce petit fragment d'attachement qui le liait à la famille, sa curiosité le piquait toujours plus. Même s'il avait recueilli quelques petits éléments sur cette prétendue sœur, sa faim n'était malheureusement pas comblée. Il se jura que lors de sa prochaine visite, il ne poserait pas le pied dans la vie intime de des frères Holmes. _Parole d'honneur_.


	5. Chapter 5

A peine fut-il rentré chez lui que John Watson s'empressa d'appeler Eliza. Il saisit son téléphone, composa le numéro de la jeune escort-girl et attendit quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment organiser ses pensées. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le trop-plein d'informations qu'il avait recueilli formait une espèce de confusion difficile à cerner. Quand la jeune fille décrocha, ce fut le soulagement.

\- Me dis pas que tu es allé les voir. Trancha-t-elle, sans doute vexée par l'absence de son client la nuit dernière.

Le docteur déglutit, soudainement pris d'anxiété. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête, tel un écho insupportable. Rongé par son amitié envers les Holmes et son envie de partager son ressenti, il était de nouveau coincé. S'il racontait tout, le nombre de visites exploserait encore, ce qui forcerait la famille à quitter leur propriété, et Dieu sait que se séparer du manoir Musgrave pour une raison qu'ignorait le médecin militaire n'avait pas dû être facile pour eux. De plus, cette sœur qui n'était plus parmi eux, avait-elle été arraché à ses parents plus tôt que prévu ? Personne ne voudrait faire ça à un enfant. Alors que John se perdait dans ce flot de réflexion, la voix d'Eliza s'éleva dans le combiné.

\- Je te parle, John ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler hier soir car je suis allé au domaine des deux frères… Mais ils m'ont chassé comme tous les autres avant moi. Mentit le concerné.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Quand je te dis que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, il faut m'écouter ! Un jour, elle te tuera.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Je suis désolé, Eliza. Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on se voit ce soir ?

\- J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix. On se retrouve devant le Speedy's, comme d'habitude.

\- Si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, je peux annuler notre rendez-vous si tu veux.

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle devait vraiment être irrité, elle n'avait jamais adopté une attitude aussi agressive. John soupira et rangea son portable dans une des poches de son jean, tentant de se repérer dans le petit espace qu'était sa chambre. Malgré la fatigue, il ne se sentait pas capable de se glisser sous les draps et se reposer. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il s'avança maladroitement vers son bureau, s'installa sur la chaise en bois bancale et alluma son ordinateur. Il avait besoin d'écrire, d'extérioriser ce surplus de stress qui égratignait sa peau. Même s'il ne publiera pas son schéma de pensées sur son blog, la rédaction anarchique de ses tracas et ses observations lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pendant plusieurs heures, ses doigts se promenèrent sur le clavier, tapant une suite de mots à peu près cohérente, mais excessivement floue. Peu lui importait, puisqu'il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre ce qu'il couchait sur le papier. Deux lignes, trois lignes, dix lignes, vingt lignes, jusqu'à former un récit cafouilleux et trouble, vide de sens. Mais John s'en moquait, l'écriture était son seul refuge pour ne pas trahir le peu d'attachement qu'il éprouvait envers les frères solitaires de la campagne.

Après avoir fini cette composition confuse, son portable émit une vibration, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message. Le médecin le sortit de sa poche et le consulta. Il lâcha un petit rire en constatant que l'auteur de ce SMS n'était autre que Sherlock Holmes.

 _ **Je m'ennuie**_

 _ **SH**_

Curieux de connaître la raison de cet agacement, John s'affaira à l'appeler, rassuré de voir que le cadet de la famille ne lui faisait pas la tête. Celui-ci décrocha presque aussitôt.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais précisé de me répondre de la sorte, docteur Watson. Lança-t-il aussitôt, particulièrement bougon.

\- C'est plus facile pour moi. Répliqua le concerné, souriant, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je vous l'ai cité plus tôt, je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin que l'on me distrait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire des mots-croisés ? Ou une partie d'échecs avec votre frère ?

\- J'ai résolu toutes les grilles que j'ai pu trouver dans la maison et je bats tout le temps Mycroft à ce jeu. J'ai sorti Redbeard, terminé le dernier livre d'une collection sur les fossiles et entamé une expérience scientifique qui a abouti sur un échec cuisant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ma chambre est enfumée et j'ai dû ouvrir les volets.

\- Sherlock, vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- Ai-je une tête à bouffonner selon vous ?

\- Je dirais que vous avez le profil d'un psychopathe.

Le silence meubla alors leur conversation. Le docteur se sentit horriblement coupable d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Il tenta de se rattraper, espérant réparer sa bêtise.

\- E- excusez-moi, j- je ne voulais surtout pas vous vexer avec cette blague de mauvais goût. Balbutia-t-il, nerveux.

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Murmura Sherlock d'une voix étrangement grave, faisant vibrer sensuellement ses cordes vocales, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Vérifiez vos sources.

\- Je ne vous ai pas contrarié ?

\- Pas pour le moins du monde. Les gens sont tellement stupides que je n'y prête plus attention. Je suppose que vous prenez ça comme un compliment.

\- D'ordinaire, les habitants de la ville seraient aigris en entendant ces mots.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis triste pour eux.

Cette simple remarque arracha un autre rire au médecin militaire, qui se leva de sa chaise pour aller prendre place sur son lit, parfaitement détendu. Leur lien se solidifia au fur et à mesure de la conversation, renforçant un peu plus cet attachement si particulier qui les unit. John Watson ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, il éprouvait du plaisir à parler avec les frères Holmes, sans les départager. Aucun n'avait d'avantage sur l'autre, ils étaient au même niveau.

\- A qui téléphones-tu, Sherlock ? Demanda Mycroft qui avait rejoint son frère.

\- Je parle au docteur Watson qui essaie de me distraire, y vois-tu un inconvénient ? Retourna le cadet.

\- Absolument pas mais ça fait plus de trente minutes que tu lui parles, et j'aimerai bien prendre de ses nouvelles, moi aussi. Sois gentil, petit frère, et passe-moi le portable.

\- Et de quoi tu lui parleras ? Du fait que tu me surprotèges depuis ma plus tendre enfance et qu'il doit le faire aussi ?

\- Je t'emmerde. Donne-moi le téléphone.

\- Tu peux aller te brosser.

Étaient-ils vraiment en train de se disputer pour parler à John ? Encore un enfantillage risible. Le médecin militaire écarquilla les yeux tout en analysant la situation, amusé. A l'autre bout du fil, Mycroft avait haussé le ton et Sherlock refusait de se laisser faire.

\- Tu as pu lui parler ce matin pendant je dormais. Rappela le cadet, maintenant que je m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tirer de cet état léthargique dans lequel je suis depuis deux heures. Et tu as interrompu la conversation alors qu'elle devenait intéressante.

\- Je m'en moque. Râla l'aîné, ça ne va pas te tuer de ne pas lui parler pendant cinq minutes, le temps que je prenne de ses nouvelles. Cinq minutes, pas plus.

\- Il va bien, il est rentré chez lui, il a fait bonne route. Es-tu satisfait ?

Mycroft grogna et quitta le salon. Le docteur Watson en profita pour libérer ce fou rire qu'il retenait depuis quelque secondes, déclenchant une certaine confusion chez son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi. Maugréa Sherlock, contrarié.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, je me dis que c'était inutile de vous chamailler pour une broutille. Expliqua John, ça me surprend que vous aillez ce comportement envers moi alors qu'à la base, vous vouliez me chasser de votre propriété en me menaçant avec un revolver.

\- Moi-même, je ne comprends pas.

La voix brouillée de son frère s'éleva dans le combiné et le cadet l'invita à « bien aller se faire foutre ». Le médecin militaire resta là à béer, comme scandalisé par les paroles de Sherlock envers Mycroft. Soudain, la ligne fut coupée brutalement. Malgré les efforts de John pour rappeler les frères Holmes, aucun d'eux ne répondit. Il tombait toujours sur le répondeur. Une batterie déchargée, sûrement, songea le docteur comme pour se rassurer. Son téléphone indiqua vingt heures, le moment de rejoindre Eliza devant le restaurant se situant à Baker Street.

* * *

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Questionna l'escort-girl en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien. Murmura le médecin militaire en fixant son verre de bière.

\- Tu mens, ça se sent dans ta voix. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Ils t'ont accepté chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler en public et tu le sais très bien.

\- Angelo n'écoute jamais les conversations des consommateurs.

\- Peut-être mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

La jeune femme, malgré le refus de son client, se vit dans l'obligation d'insister un peu plus, quitte à le forcer.

\- Méfie-toi de ces gens-là, John. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne te disent pas tout sur eux.

\- Merci Eliza, je suis au courant ! S'importa vivement John, fortement irrité, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire et parlons d'un sujet moins stressant.

\- Si nous mettons pas les choses, on le fera jamais. Reste sur tes gardes. C'est pas compliqué, quand même !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres. Je suis majeur, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai l'impression de me disputer avec ma sœur Harry, c'est insupportable ! Si je ne veux pas parler, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Maintenant boucle-la et bois ton café.

Eliza releva la tête, bouche bée. Jamais le docteur ne lui avait parlé d'une manière aussi agressive et odieuse. Sentant la colère bouillir peu à peu dans ses veines, elle leva son bras et claqua ses quatorze phalanges contre la joue du médecin militaire, créant un écho sonore qui se répandit dans la salle. Les quatre clients qui mangeaient tranquillement se retournèrent vivement vers la source du bruit, surpris.

\- Paye l'addition. Moi, j'en veux plus. Ordonna l'escort-girl avant de prendre son sac et quitter le restaurant en claquant la porte d'entrée, furieuse.

John massa délicatement sa mâchoire endolorie, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Derrière le comptoir, Angelo jeta un regard désolé sur lui tout en levant les assiettes et couverts dans l'évier.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous arrive, monsieur Watson. Confia-t-il.

\- Elle a eu raison de réagir comme ça. Murmura le concerné en buvant une gorgée de bière, j'ai été exécrable avec elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour m'aider.

\- Vous devriez la recontacter quand vous serez calmés. Demain ou après-demain. Ou jamais.

\- Vous êtes gentil à vouloir m'épauler, Angelo.

\- Y a pas de quoi, monsieur.

* * *

Après avoir terminé sa pinte, John régla l'addition, remercia encore le serveur et sortit du self-service. La nuit était tombée sur Londres, le ciel noir laissa place à un spectacle de lumières et de couleurs. Le médecin leva la tête et remarqua un panneau accroché à la rambarde d'une fenêtre située au premier étage d'un immeuble. « _**A louer**_ » était marqué au feutre noir dessus. John souffla puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Au dessus d'elle était indiqué en lettres d'or un numéro des plus banals, 221 B. Le docteur rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se dépêcha de quitter Baker Street, vide et épuisé. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son petit appartement, songea-t-il. Il devrait réfléchir à un éventuel déménagement dans le futur.


	6. Chapter 6

En cette fade journée de samedi, alors que les grandes aiguilles de Big Ben indiquèrent dix heures du matin, le docteur Watson marcha près de la Tamise, ne se laissant pas distraire par les passants qui traversaient les routes en courant. Son téléphone à la main, il envoya un message aux frères Holmes, leur demandant la raison de la coupure de la ligne qui était survenue hier soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut sa réponse.

 _ **Mummy.**_

 _ **SH**_

Ce simple mot étonna fortement le médecin militaire, qui soupira de dépit. Leur mère leur interdisait d'avoir des amis ou des contacts à l'extérieur de la propriété, les isolant davantage dans cette sorte de cage dorée qu'était leur maison. Il n'y avait même pas internet chez eux, aucun livreur de journaux ne venait à vélo pour leur distribuer la première édition d'un des différents quotidiens anglais, le voisinage le plus proche se trouvait à plus de quatre heures du domaine. S'ils voulaient une information quelconque sur la science, l'Histoire ou l'art, ils étaient obligés de se rabattre sur les vieux tas de livres poussiéreux traînant dans toutes les pièces de la demeure. John se rappela d'un bout de papier posé sur la table basse, qui indiquait un prénom neutre, un numéro de téléphone et des horaires griffonnés au stylo noir. Sûrement un ou une proche de la famille habitant dans le village à côté qui devait leur livrer des courses aux alentours de quinze heures.

 _ **Je vois.**_

 _ **JW**_

Le docteur rangea son portable dans sa poche et continua sa petite promenade au bord du fleuve, avant de se rendre avant de se rendre dans le parc. Mike Stamford l'attendait sur un banc, un gobelet de café à la main.

\- Bonjour, John ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Lança joyeusement le professeur en serrant la main de son ami.

\- Pas plus mal que d'ordinaire… Répondit le docteur d'une voix plutôt faible en s'installant près de lui, et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Tu as lu l'édition du _Times_ que je t'ai prêté ?

\- Oui. Grâce à ta petite analyse, je suis allé leur rendre une petite visite.

\- J'en étais sûr. L'équipe n'a pas dû apprécier le fait que les frères soient autant sur la défensive. Pour les décrédibiliser aux yeux des lecteurs, rien de plus simple. Personne ne les connait, et les journalistes ont dressé un portrait très négatif d'eux. « Agressifs, grossiers, fous et réfractaires à toute tentative de communication ».

\- Ils ne sont pas du tout comme ça. Ce sont de braves gens, honnêtes et bien éduqués. Légèrement imprévisibles, je l'avoue, mais ils veulent juste se protéger des autres. D'ailleurs, quand ils avaient le dos tourné, j'ai flâné dans le salon à la recherche d'éléments. En fouillant la cheminée, j'ai trouvé la moitié d'une page d'une édition très ancienne du journal. Je ne sais pas de quand elle date, par contre.

Il sortit le morceau de papier de la poche de son manteau et le tendit à Stamford, qui s'empressa de le prendre délicatement entre ses doigts et l'examiner un peu plus en profondeur. Au fur et à mesure que son regard se balada sur le peu de texte qui restait de l'article, son visage devint progressivement blême, ce qui inquiéta fortement John.

\- Tout va bien, Mike ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ecoute, John. Répliqua l'enseignant d'une voix tendue, ne fais plus de recherches sur eux. Plus jamais. Je t'en supplie.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu cours un énorme risque en mettant ton nez dans leurs affaires. Je n'aurais jamais dû te passer cet article, finalement…

\- Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

\- J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Mais attends ! Mike !

Trop tard, son ami se confina dans le silence. Il se leva et quitta précipitamment le parc en courant, la moitié de la page dans la main. Le docteur, encore plus confus qu'avant, ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Peut-être qu'il en savait déjà trop. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé au-delà de ses limites. Il soupira, en colère contre lui-même. En voulant en apprendre plus, il se trouvait face à un problème que personne ne voulait lui révéler. Comment s'appelait cette fameuse sœur ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la maison ? Et pourquoi Mummy Holmes ne laissait pas ses fils sortir de la propriété pour aller en ville ? Dans la tête de John, elle était une mère tyrannique, confinant ses enfants dans une sorte de rejet des citadins, leur interdisant tout contact avec les habitants de Londres et des villes aux alentours. Cette affaire devenait de plus en plus intrigante. Excitante mais effrayante, défiant la morale et l'humanité.

* * *

 _ **Ça vous dit que je passe vous prendre dans la soirée vers vingt heures et que je vous emmène à Londres ? Je connais un coin tranquille pour pique-niquer.**_

 _ **JW**_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il eut deux réponses à sa demande. Etrangement , elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre. Un avis favorable pour Sherlock, et un avis défavorable pour Mycroft. Curieux, John s'éloigna un peu de l'arrêt de bus, composa le numéro des deux frères et attendit quelques secondes. Quand l'un d'eux décrocha, un bruit de vent se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô ? Fit le docteur.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre invitation. Répliqua la voix de l'aîné.

\- C'est juste une balade en ville, rien de plus ! Je ne vois où est le mal là-dedans.

\- Notre mère ne veut pas que l'on se rende à Londres. Si vous voulez nous voir, c'est chez nous pendant son absence.

\- Vous vivez littéralement dans une prison, monsieur Holmes ! Cela ne vous fait rien de rester coincé entre quatre murs avec comme seuls loisirs la lecture ou la nage ? Avez-vous au moins une condition pour quitter la maison familiale ?

\- Il n'y en a aucune. Nos parents ne veulent tout simplement pas que nous approchions Londres. N'insistez pas, docteur Watson, c'est non.

Mycroft parlait d'une voix tellement cassante qu'il réussit à faire taire le médecin militaire, qui n'avait plus d'arguments pour le convaincre. Alors, il rendit les armes et mit fin à l'appel sans crier gare, légèrement frustré. Un autobus s'arrêta et il se dépêcha d'y entrer, composter son ticket et s'assoir à une des nombreuses places disponibles. Autour de lui, deux hommes en train de débattre à l'arrière, une petite fille accompagnée de sa sœur à l'avant et une jeune femme en face de lui. John ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, intriguer. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux tombaient dans son dos, les deux saphirs décorant ses yeux brillaient autant que le plus pur des diamants, ses lèvres maquillées de rouge reflétaient toute la fatalité de ce monde, ses pommettes légèrement creuses et sa peau laiteuse rappelaient un peu Sherlock, qui était tout aussi agréable à contempler. Elle portait un haut coloré de plusieurs nuances de orange et une veste en cuir rouge. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune passagère ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire timide des plus charmants. John rougit légèrement et sourit à son tour. Une sorte de petit jeu innocent s'était installé entre eux, à base d'œillades et risettes, tel des enfants effacés. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, ils jouèrent, sans se lasser. Alors que le docteur se leva pour descendre, la jeune femme le suivit discrètement, amusée. L'autobus repartit presque aussitôt, livrant les deux jeunes gens à une camaraderie certaine.

\- Belle journée, n'est-il pas ? Commença la demoiselle d'une voix plutôt modulée, n'espérant pas le déranger.

\- Oui, tout-à-fait ! Répondit le docteur sur le même ton, je m'attendais à un orage mais les météorologues ne sont encore trompés.

\- C'est une chance pour nous… Excusez-moi, mais je dois m'en aller, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

Elle s'empressa de lui serrer la main et de partir en courant, visiblement pressée. Quand le médecin militaire regarda sa paume, un bout de papier y figurait, indiquant un numéro de téléphone et une lettre.

 _ **07700 900 552**_

 _ **E xx**_

* * *

John s'ennuyait dans son appartement, la télévision tournait depuis environ une heure et aucun programme ne l'attirait. Son assiette vide trônait sur la table et l'ambiance monotone qui régnait dans son appartement l'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, les messages que lui envoyaient cette belle inconnue arrivaient à étirer un peu plus son sourire, Malgré la banalité de leur conversation, ils prirent du plaisir à s'échanger des mots amicaux. Alors que le docteur s'apprêtait à répondre à une de ses questions, l'écran afficha le nom des frères Holmes, ainsi que les deux touches pour prendre l'appel, soit le rejeter. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de ses deux amis, il préféra décrocher.

\- Encore un désagrément à éliminer ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Exactement. Répondit Sherlock à l'autre bout du fil, je suis dans le jardin, tout le monde dort à poings fermés.

\- Soyez raisonnable et allez vous coucher. Il est vingt-deux heures.

\- Faites-le aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Moi non plus.

Le médecin militaire pouffa et se leva pour entamer une marche inconsciente, gardant le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Premièrement, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le double de votre âge.

\- Dans ce cas, assurez-vous de le faire en premier.

\- Bien. _John._

Sa voix avait changé. Elle était suave, presque gutturale, les mots semblant vibrer dans sa gorge. Le docteur en fut impressionné. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler de manière aussi envoûtante et sensuelle.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble Londres. Reprit le cadet des Holmes sur le même ton.

\- C'est immense. Répondit John, il est très facile de se perdre pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas cette ville.

\- T'avoir comme guide pourrait être terriblement intéressant.

\- Malheureusement, ton frère n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour que je vous y emmène le temps d'une soirée.

\- Demain, nos parents iront au village qui se trouve à quatre heures de chez nous pour rendre visite à un proche. Ils ne se déplacent que pour rencontrer de la famille.

\- Je t'ai dit que Mycroft…

\- Il acceptera. Fais-moi confiance.

Une très longue pause s'ensuivit, avant d'être subitement brisée par la voix de Sherlock, sonnant comme un murmure, une berceuse des plus tendres.

\- Je veux te revoir. Tu me tires de cet ennui dans lequel je suis plongé depuis des années.

\- C'est vraiment flatteur. Répliqua John, touché.

\- Tu es un spécimen très intéressant à étudier.

\- Tu m'intrigues énormément. Je suis impatient de voir tes yeux se poser sur moi et t'entendre déduire un tas de choses sur mon histoire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. _John Watson._

Il mit fin à l'appel quand il entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir. Le médecin militaire resta là, à fixer l'écran de son téléphone pendant plusieurs minutes, son esprit frôlant l'euphorie. Demain, vingt heures, maison campagnarde. Après avoir rangé ce rendez-vous dans un coin de sa tête, il sombra dans un sommeil léger, mais d'apparence paisible. Derrière lui, le vieux pendule sonna un glas sinistre.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce dimanche après-midi avait été particulièrement capricieux. Un épais voile gris avait couvert le ciel et les nuages avaient caché partiellement le soleil timide. A présent, les cloches de la tour de Londres s'agitèrent violemment en rythme avec les aiguilles de Big Ben, indiquant vingt heures. Pendant ce temps, John se perdait sur les routes campagnardes pour retrouver les frères Holmes devant leur propriété. Sherlock avait réussi à convaincre Mycroft de le suivre dans cette toute nouvelle aventure, leur désir de découverte pouvant être enfin comblé. Eux qui s'étaient courbés aux ordres de leurs parents sans broncher, ils pouvaient désormais visiter des librairies, des cabinets de curiosité, des musées et bien plus encore. Le docteur Watson arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, légèrement tendu. Il détestait cela.

\- Veuillez me pardonner cet écart, j'avais du mal à me repérer. Vous montez ?

\- C'est un honneur de vous assister lors de cette promenade nocturne, John. Répondit l'aîné, souriant.

\- Monte dans la voiture au lieu de débiter des phrases aussi niaises que ridicules. Gronda Sherlock en s'installant à l'arrière.

Son frère le suivit, quelque peu contrarié. Quand ils furent assis confortablement sur la banquette arrière, le médecin militaire fit une manœuvre assez complexée pour se lancer du bon côté de la route, abaissa les vitres et appuya énergiquement sur une des pédales. La voiture se rua en direction de la ville, plus rugissante que jamais. Pendant trois heures, elle roula, rendant ses passagers euphoriques. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, la radio étant réduite à l'état de barrière contre le silence. Elle diffusait une balade plutôt calme, s'accordant à merveille avec le paysage reposant de la campagne. A l'arrière du véhicule, Mycroft somnolait contre la fenêtre et Sherlock observait les plaines défiler devant ses yeux. Malgré son visage neutre, ses pupilles étaient aussi bleues que la plus brillante des topazes. Il semblait émerveillé de voir autre chose que le jardin de la propriété. Cela rassura grandement John, qui reprit une conduite assez prudente, à une vitesse raisonnable.

* * *

Une mer de lumières s'offrit aux yeux des Holmes, qui en furent bouche bée. Cet environnement était tellement différent du leur. Londres les accueillit avec bonheur, leur faisant cadeau de ce spectacle magnifique. Des milliers de couleur dansaient face à eux, plus rien ne les reliait à leur prison dorée.

\- Je m'y fais déjà. Dit Sherlock en fixant le Buckingham Palace, émoustillé.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux. Avoua Mycroft en se concentrant davantage sur la foule de passants qui traversaient la route en courant.

\- L'endroit où je veux vous emmener est encore mémorable, je vous le promets.

Les bâtiments défilèrent rapidement, les habitants se pressèrent à l'intérieur des magasins, les barmen ouvrirent les portes de leurs établissements et les automobilistes ne baissèrent pas le volume de leur radio. Après quelques minutes passées à chercher une place, John gara tranquillement sa voiture sur le côté, près de la Tamise. Il sortit du véhicule, en fit le tour et ouvrit la porte à ses deux amis, qui se précipitèrent hors de leurs sièges pour admirer le fleuve qui coulait tranquillement sous le London Bridge, éblouissant les yeux des frères solitaires par sa prestance.

\- Notre mère ne voulait pas que l'on regarde des photos de la ville. Rapporta Mycroft, pour elle, c'était inutile d'admirer une cité inaccessible.

\- C'est beaucoup plus divertissant que le jardin, je me demande pourquoi. Lança Sherlock de façon ironique.

\- Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît. Je te vois venir, petit frère.

\- Je ne fais qu'évoquer la vérité.

John haussa les épaules et indiqua aux frères Holmes qu'il allait acheter quelque chose à la caravane garée à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, non sans leur ordonner de ne pas se sauter à la gorge tout de suite. Alors qu'il s'éloigna vers le petite camion, Sherlock et Mycroft en profitèrent pour s'affronter dans une sorte de bataille verbale, espérant faire rendre les armes à l'autre. A voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par le docteur, il se chamaillèrent comme des enfants, attaquant son adversaire sur son intelligence ou son cheminement de pensées. Quand John revint avec ses achats, ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

\- Tu prétends être le plus futé de nous deux, mais quand c'est pour remettre mes livres sur mon bureau pour me faire croire que tu ne les as pas touchés, c'est autre chose. Révéla le cadet, affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Ils sont plus intéressants que les mots-croisés que notre père nous donne chaque semaine. Riposta l'aîné, fais attention, tu prends la grosse tête.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec vos enfantillages ? Grogna le docteur Watson, agacé, nous sommes ici pour nous détendre, pas pour que je profite de vos bêtises.

Il posa le sac en plastique sur un banc et invita ses deux amis à s'asseoir. Ils obéirent et fouillèrent un peu le cabas, découvrant trois canettes de bière, toutes venant de marques différentes. Intrigués, les deux frères en saisirent une au hasard et s'empressèrent de les ouvrir avant d'en prendre une mince gorgée. La saveur si particulière de cette boisson les fit grimacer, n'étant habitués qu'au thé et à l'eau minérale. Leur réaction décrocha un fou rire de la part de John, qui n'éprouvait pas de difficulté à boire sa canette. Les deux frères l'amusaient grandement, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux. Il se moquait de leur différence, il les appréciait tels qu'ils étaient. Imprévisibles, fascinants, diablement intelligents, se laissant aller à la plus complexe des réflexions. C'est ce qui constituait leur charme. Après tout, leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour les épier, ils se sentaient libres de faire des choses qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis de faire auparavant. Personne ne pourrait leur reprocher un comportement peu exemplaire. Libérés de leur carcan, ils rayonnaient sous les lumières de Londres.

Pour la première fois, les frères Holmes étaient légèrement gris. Le fait qu'il avaient bu leur première bière n'arrangeait rien. Ils parlaient un peu plus fort, éclataient de rire pour des broutilles et se levaient toutes les trente secondes pour faire de grands gestes. Pour calmer Sherlock, qui était sans nul doute le plus touché, John lui tira le bras et l'emmena près de la longue rambarde en ferraille pour observer la quiétude absolue de la Tamise et ses alentours. Mycroft resta sur le banc à les regarder, se retenant de pouffer. Le docteur montra les boutiques se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rive, accompagnées d'une petite présentation personnalisée. Le cadet sembla l'écouter avec grande attention, mais l'aîné ne le vit pas de cet œil.

\- Pardon de vous déranger dans votre travail de guide, John, mais je crois bien que mon petit frère ne s'intéresse guère à vos explications.

\- C'est faux, j'écoute tout ce qu'il me dit. Nia le plus jeune, contrarié.

\- Son visage est bien plus agréable à contempler que les magasins en face.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Le médecin militaire, vaguement surpris, serra les lèvres et se retourna vers Mycroft.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. Expliqua John, je suis l'homme le plus banal qui existe, un simple médecin vivant à peu près convenablement, et c'est normal de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand ils parlent.

\- Vous êtes loin d'être ordinaire. Vous vous limitez à une description de ce que les autres font de vous. Vous êtes bien tellement plus qu'un homme normal, croyez-moi.

\- Si vous le dites… C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

Il reposa de nouveau son attention sur Sherlock, qui se concentrait sur le fleuve. Le docteur délaissa ses présentations des magasins pour dériver sur des récits un peu plus dignes d'intérêt. Il épilogua sur la médecine, la routine de son travail en tant que généraliste et le stress qui le rongea à chaque instant. Cette fois, il ne put échapper au regard de son interlocuteur. Quelque chose… D'insistant. Le parfait exemple du regard qui immobilise, car terriblement ensorcelant. Le médecin militaire s'arrêta de parler, cloué. Un ange passa, laissant l'un plonger dans l'océan des pupilles de l'autre, sous l'œil bienveillant de Mycroft, qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de quelques pas, restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Je… Commença John.

Il fut brutalement interrompu par le bruit de son téléphone, qui émit une vibration continue. Le docteur râla et sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste. L'auteur de l'appel n'était autre que la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé dans le bus, E. Il décrocha sans crier gare, indiquant à son amie qu'il était en présence de deux invités et qu'il la recontacterait dès demain après sa journée de travail. Le temps qu'il raccroche et range son portable dans sa poche, Mycroft avait pu entrevoir la lettre utilisée pour le nom du contact. Il devint subitement blême, perdant tout sens de la bienveillance. Il s'avança vers John, malgré les protestations de son petit frère.

\- Ramenez-nous chez nous. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante, tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est que vingt-trois heures quarante… Demanda le médecin.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Sherlock, monte dans la voiture et ne discute pas.

Le cadet lança un regard désolé au médecin militaire avant d'obéir, suivi par son frère et finalement son ami, qui démarra le véhicula et se lança à contrecœur sur la route, quelque peu déçu. Durant trois heures, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, laissant la mélodie de la guitare diffusée à la radio chasser le silence devenu insupportable. Il faisait nuit noire, la campagne inspirait la crainte, à présent. Les plaines étaient camouflées par la pénombre, les arbres ne ressemblant plus qu'un amas grossier et sans véritable forme.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, Mycroft sortit rapidement de la voiture, ordonnant à Sherlock de le suivre. Malheureusement, le cadet resta sur la banquette arrière, cette lueur dans ses yeux qui s'éteignit peu à peu. John se retourna vers lui, son menton passant au dessus du dossier de son siège.

- _Regarde-moi_.

Le concerné releva lourdement la tête, sentant la tristesse l'envahir. Alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour s'excuser, le plus jeune s'avança impulsivement vers lui et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un timide baiser. Un instinct difficile à comprendre, qui rendit le docteur Watson confus. L'ami en profita pour quitter le véhicule et rejoindre son aîné, qui était entré dans la maison. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille, songea le médecin militaire. Ils étaient de simples amis, et ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps pour se permettre ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Une marque d'affection après la certitude de ne plus se revoir ? Une pulsion des plus ordinaires ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux frères étaient revenus s'enfermer dans leur cage dorée, ayant la décence de prévenir John, qui faillit s'effondrer en lisant le message qu'il avait reçu.

 _ **Ne vous approchez plus de mon petit frère. N'approchez plus cette maison. Ne revenez plus jamais.**_

 _ **MH**_


	8. Chapter 8

Silence radio depuis trois jours. Pas de messages, d'appels, de lettres. Les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient brisés et volatilisés, ne devenant que poussière de médiocrité. John Watson tourna en rond dans sa chambre, malgré la chaleur qui y régnait en ce banal jour de mercredi. Prétextant une grippe, il avait obtenu une semaine de congés, s'attirant un peu les foudres de ses collègues, qui s'étaient rapidement organisés pour le remplacer. Le médecin militaire n'était plus passionné par son métier, se lever tous les matins pour aller travailler était un calvaire pour lui. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus réalistes, ses nuits de plus en plus courtes et son rythme de sommeil de plus en plus massacré. Ses cernes se creusaient davantage, ses yeux rougis le démangeaient, ses mains tremblaient. Ses pensées étaient envahies par ce dernier message de Mycroft, qui lui interdisait de revenir à la propriété et s'approcher de son petit frère. A chaque instant, John se retenait de se jeter sur son téléphone pour appeler les frères Holmes et de les couvrir d'excuses sans aucun sens. Plusieurs fois, il avait cédé, mais il raccrochait avant de commettre une très grosse erreur sous l'effet de la tristesse. Il était de nouveau seul, comme avant. Seul dans cet appartement minuscule et cette vie déprimante. Ce sentiment d'amertume le culpabilisait grandement, malgré le fait de ne pas savoir quelle était l'erreur que Mycroft lui mettait sur le dos. Il ne devait pas en vouloir aux frères Holmes, mais qu'est-ce que l'aîné lui reprochait ? Après tout, l'ancien militaire était quelque chose de nuisible pour cette famille, comme les habitants de Londres finalement. Hop, John Watson dans le même panier que les autres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour sa balade quotidienne au bord de la Tamise, son téléphone portable s'affola soudainement. Son propriétaire grogna avant de le prendre dans sa main et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. _L'un des frères Holmes l'appelait._ Sûrement le plus jeune. Sentant l'adrénaline animer son esprit, John s'empressa de décrocher, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Il y a une bande de citadins devant la maison. Pourquoi ? Répondit le cadet sur un ton sec, fortement irrité.

\- Sherlock...

\- Tu leur as raconté ta visite ?

\- Non... Je te le jure... Je ne me suis confié qu'à des personnes de confiance !

\- _John._

Cette simple appellation sonnait comme un reproche aux oreilles du docteur. Ou un appel au secours. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à trancher. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Sherlock parlait à voix basse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la famille, attentive à toute nuisance sonore.

\- Tu es dans la maison en ce moment-même ? Questionna le médecin, sentant l'impatience de son ami à travers le combiné.

\- Mycroft et moi sommes réfugiés dans nos chambres, les volets sont entrouverts, et les portes verrouillées. Indiqua le plus jeune en tentant de garder son calme, ils sont là depuis une heure et ils ne veulent pas partir.

\- Où sont vos parents ?

\- Au rez-de-chaussée. Mère est assise dans les escaliers et père observe la foule à travers le judas de la porte d'entrée. Il a un Remington 700 dans son dos et il est chargé.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il compte tirer dans le tas... Bon dieu Sherlock, dis-lui de ne pas utiliser son fusil !

\- Les balles à blanc n'ont pas suffi pour faire fuir ces charognards. Ils feront moins les malins quand une véritable balle sifflera près de leurs oreilles.

\- Tu es vraiment cruel... Je sais que ces gens ont dépassé les bornes, mais ton père va beaucoup trop loin.

\- Et toi ? Laisserais-tu des ennemis envahir les tranchées de ton territoire fragile et espérer les raisonner en leur disant gentiment qu'entrer dans ton espace n'est pas bien ? John, tu es un militaire, ton objectif était de tuer tes adversaires, peut importe ce qu'ils étaient. Même s'il agonisaient en hurlant, tu devais les achever, quoi qu'il arrive, suivre les ordres de ton supérieur. Tuer, tuer, **tuer**.

\- _Arrête._

Alors que des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire, il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, malgré l'angoisse qui envahissait doucement son corps. Cette bonne vieille douleur dans la jambe ne lui avait pas manqué.

\- Il y a un mouvement de panique dehors. Continua Sherlock, toujours aussi calme.

\- Ton père a tiré sur eux ? Demanda John d'une voix précipitée, son poing gauche se crispant tout-à-coup.

\- Non, il a visé le ciel pour les effrayer. Je crois qu'ils ont enfin compris la leçon.

John soupira longuement, agacé.

\- Bon... Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, c'est le principal. Conclut-il.

\- J'espère qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors que Sherlock était sur le point d'enchaîner, un bruit se fit entendre, puis une dispute éclata. Le médecin se tut, la culpabilité lui montant rapidement à la tête. Il se sentait responsable de cette altercation. La voix au téléphone avait changé était plus sévère, plus rugueuse, beaucoup moins amicale que celle de Sherlock. _Mummy_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- John... Je suis John, un ami de votre fils. Répondit le concerné sans réfléchir, pris de court.

\- Un ami ? Comment êtes-vous venu chez nous ?

\- Je me baladais en voiture dans la campagne et je me suis perdu. Comme j'habite à trois heures de votre propriété et qu'il était très tard, j'ai demandé l'hospitalité à vos fils.

Encore une fois ce mensonge. Tout le monde savait que c'était la curiosité de John qui l'avait poussé à rouler au milieu des champs et des forêts. Malgré l'assurance de sa voix, la mère n'était pas dupe. Les raisons pour être hébergé par ses fils pouvaient être nombreuses, mais il était hors de question pour un illustre inconnu d'approcher sa famille.

\- A cause des gens comme vous, les visites se sont multipliées. Des dizaines et des dizaines de citadins viennent pour nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous attire chez notre famille, mais vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de coller aux basques de mes enfants. J'ai consulté l'historique d'appels de leur téléphone ce matin pendant qu'ils dormaient et j'ai vu votre nom revenir plusieurs fois. Si jamais vous revenez encore une fois dans notre demeure pendant mon absence, vous ne vous en tirerez pas indemne. Monsieur, sachez que je protège mes fils depuis leur naissance et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de gens comme vous.

\- Et votre fille ?

Un froid soudain s'installa aussitôt à l'autre bout du fil, presque aussi morbide que la chaleur putride d'une morgue. John pouvait presque entendre Mummy Holmes le maudire à travers les larmes qui commençaient lentement à couler sur ses joues.

Et depuis, plus rien. De nouveau un silence radio.

* * *

Les jours suivants se ressemblaient affreusement. Jeudi, vendredi, samedi, la même routine l'épuisait de plus en plus. Malgré le soleil qui éblouissait Londres, il n'arrivait pas à y trouver une pointe de bonheur. John ne ressentait plus rien. S'accusant de tous les maux existants, il restait dans son lit, à envoyer des SMS à E, qui était la seule personne qui répondait à ses appels au secours. Elle se montra plutôt compréhensive, lisant les messages du médecin militaire avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle lui avait même proposé de l'appeler Elena, un prénom qu'elle semblait avoir soigneusement choisi.

 _ **Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera, docteur Watson. Ces deux jeunes hommes reviendront vers vous quand la tempête se sera dissipée.**_

 _ **E.**_

Il avait beau ne pas y croire, une petite once d'espoir vint titiller son esprit malade. Il était bien trop attaché aux frères Holmes pour tourner la page. Ils l'avaient sorti de son train-train ordinaire, leur simple présence avait été bénéfique pour John, qui s'était un peu trop accroché à cette amitié qui les réunissait. A présent, elle n'existait plus. Ou alors elle était encore là, mais horriblement fragilisée.

 _ **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'aidez, Elena. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Sherlock et Mycroft comptent beaucoup pour moi, il me serait insupportable de les perdre. Leur mère m'interdit de revenir chez eux pendant son absence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle les enferme dans un cocon. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne parlent jamais de leur sœur. Leurs parents semblent vouloir supprimer son existence. Sur les photos, son visage est barré au feutre.**_

 _ **JW**_

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans la moindre réponse. John avait beau l'appeler, Elena ne décrochait pas. Il tombait sans cesse sur ce message préenregistré : _"La personne que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disponible"_. Tout cela lui semblait de plus en plus étrange. Cette jeune femme énigmatique s'était éloignée à son tour, sans aucune explication. Bouillonnant de frustration, John jeta son téléphone, qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre le mur. L'impact causa quelques fissures importantes sur l'écran. Mais il s'en moquait de ces dégâts mineurs, ses idées noires avaient s'étaient brusquement installées dans sa tête. Si tout le monde l'abandonnait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison valable... Hein ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dans un élan de désespoir, il récupéra son portable par terre et envoya un message aux frères Holmes, priant avec ferveur que leur mère n'avait pas confisqué leur smartphone.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche ? Je veux savoir.**_

 _ **JW**_

Malheureusement, l'accusé de réception ne vint jamais. Il semblerait que Mummy Holmes avait bloqué le numéro de John pour l'empêcher de contacter ses enfants. Le médecin songea à leur envoyer des lettres, mais il fallait une stratégie pour ne pas se faire démasquer par les parents. Or, il n'avait pas la force de se battre. il ne voulait plus s'attirer d'ennuis, il en avait déjà assez eu comme ça.

* * *

Dimanche soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, John Watson se baladait près de la Tamise, seul, avec sa musique dans les oreilles. Isolé des bruits de la ville, il était dans son petit monde, ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. L'air était agréablement frais, peu de citadins étaient présents sur le trottoir. Alors qu'un morceau de rock vint réconforter ses tympans, au loin, plusieurs personnes râlaient contre un automobiliste imprudent qui roulait un peu trop vite. Les gens ne savent plus regarder plus faire attention aux panneaux de signalisation, songea le médecin avant de continuer sa promenade, jetant un vague d'œil au fleuve calme qui s'écoulait sous le pont avant de reporter son regard fatigué sur le bitume. Le son désagréable d'un moteur se fit de plus en plus bruyant, signe que la voiture se rapprochait de lui. John leva la tête et aperçut le véhicule qui roulait toujours aussi vite. Il semblait très vieux, la carrosserie était usée et les rétroviseurs étaient rafistolés au scotch épais de couleur marron. Le capot bosselé n'arborait pas de logo, des rayures importantes étaient visiblement sur les portières avant et le coffre était pas mal abîmé. Les vitrines étaient très ternes, impossible de voir à travers. D'autres passants injuriaient le conducteur quand il les frôlait, irrités par ce comportement dangereux. John soupira et s'empressa de prendre le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, quelque peu secoué par ce chauffard.

Après avoir traîné des pieds dans Picadilly Circus et manqué de tomber dans les escaliers, le docteur Watson arriva enfin devant sa porte. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, jeta sa veste sur le porte-manteau et enleva ses chaussures, toujours aussi maussade. Voulant se vider la tête, Il s'installa devant la télévision, sans vraiment regarder le documentaire aquatique que la chaîne diffusait en ce moment-même. Son regard rougi alternait entre le petit écran et son téléphone portable, qui n'affichait aucune notification. Aucune nouvelle d'Elena, de la famille Holmes, de Stamford ou d'Eliza. Tous semblaient s'être détournés de lui pour des raisons obscures. Cette subite pensée provoqua un vide immense dans son cœur, celui qui lui avait permis d'éprouver une immense affection envers Mycroft et Sherlock. John lâcha son smartphone sur le canapé et soupira longuement. Le documentaire se concentra sur le régime alimentaire de quelques espèces de requins, ce qui ne l'intéressa guère. Il regardait sans retenir un mot du discours du commentateur, qui avait une voix haïssable. Mais il était bien plus supportable que le silence.

Dehors, une voiture se gara bruyamment, s'attirant la colère d'un jeune homme. Le conducteur ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, prétextant une urgence à régler. Le docteur Watson grogna en pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'ami d'un de ses voisins, toujours à nier ce qu'on lui reprochait, parler fort et rire comme un âne. S'il devait encore passer la nuit à taper son plafond avec le manche de son balai pour les faire taire, cela le rendrait fortement contrarié. Alors qu'il se perdait au milieu de ces pensées négatives, la sonnette retentit tapageusement. Dans cet immeuble, personne ne visitait quelqu'un à vingt-et-une heure, c'était absurde. John grogna un rapide "j'arrive" avant de se lever péniblement, saisir ses clés et faire claquer le verrou de la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

\- _John._


	9. Chapter 9

Il en fut ainsi. Vers dix-sept heures, Sherlock Holmes avait bondi dans la voiture de ses parents pour se rendre à Londres. Ayant parfaitement retenu le chemin à parcourir lors de sa première venue dans la capitale, il avait roulé pendant environ trois heures, ne s'étant autorisé aucune pause sur le trajet. Lors de son entrée à l'intérieur de la ville, il avait cherché John pendant de longues minutes, allant même jusqu'à fouiller la moindre petite ruelle malfamée. Le médecin n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa tasse de thé devenue froide.

\- Malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas de permis, tu as volontairement utilisé le véhicule de ton père pour... Me rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En quelque sorte. Répondit le cadet, ne désirant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Mais comment feras-tu pour rentrer chez toi avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé ?

\- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

Le concerné soupira longuement tandis que le cadet promenait son regard sur la vieille table en bois de chêne, analysant chaque rayure, chaque trace pour en dresser un bilan concret, comme il savait si bien faire quand il s'ennuyait. Il en profita également pour photographier mentalement la pièce d'un battement de cil.

\- Tu es vraiment négligent, John, tu devrais faire plus attention. Murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama l'ancien militaire, j'ai fait le ménage ce matin !

\- Mal, visiblement. il reste des traces de café très peu visibles et de la poussière traîne sous ton frigo. Tu n'as pas eu la motivation de dégivrer ton congélateur car ça te demande trop d'effort, ton couteau est posé dessus mais la lame n'est pas mouillée.

\- Tu m'énerves quand tu t'y mets.

Cette remarque plutôt cinglante fit sourire le plus jeune des Holmes, qui jugea bon de ne pas en tenir compte. Le docteur Watson porta la tasse à thé jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de se faire couper dans son élan pour une nouvelle intervertion de Sherlock, qui semblait décidé à l'embêter.

\- Je te déconseille le thé froid, c'est dégueulasse. Dit-il simplement avant de ponctuer sa phrase par un nouveau sourire.

\- Ne marque pas ton territoire trop vite, c'est chez moi, ici. Répliqua le médecin avant de terminer son brevage d'un coup.

Leur complicité n'avait visiblement pas changé, ils étaient restés fidèles l'un à l'autre. Ce lien était encore présent au plus grand bonheur de John. Malgré cette pensée agréable, une question hantait son esprit depuis quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé avant de sortir de ma voiture ?

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu. Répondit Sherlock.

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé avant de descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre ton frère.

Cette fois-ci, aucune riposte de la part du plus jeune. Il ne faisait plus le malin, il se taisait à présent, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Ce brusque changement d'attitude déstabilisa quelque peu l'ancien militaire, qui conserva parfaitement son sang-froid, ne voulant pas se laisser aller.

\- Je ne veux pas te reprocher quoique ce soit, je veux juste une réponse concrète.

\- Je ne sais pas, John. Je ne sais pas. Avoua le cadet.

\- Sherlock... Il y a une différence entre une forte amitié et de l'amour, tu sais...

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? Bien sûr que je connais ce discernement.

\- Ca va beaucoup trop vite pour moi et j'en deviens confus.

\- Ne commence pas à te faire des films, John. Nous ne sommes pas en couple et aucun sentiment envers toi ne m'habite, à part une très vague sympathie.

A ce moment-là, son corps ressentit un fort impact, comme s'il était rentré dans un mur en béton. Son esprit se déchira violemment, coincé entre la colère et la tristesse. Il hésitait fortement entre rester calme et le virer de son appartement à coups de pied dans le derrière. Mais il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Le docteur respira profondément avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est une blague. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi qu'on rigole, là !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Continua le plus jeune des Holmes sur le même ton.

\- J'hésite à dire que tu t'es servi de moi comme seule opportunité pour sortir de chez toi, mais ce serait bien trop beau. Peu importe si c'est un être humain, si la situation tourne à ton avantage, tu fonces. Tu voulais découvrir le monde extérieur mais c'était impossible à cause de ta famille trop envahissante. Quand tu m'as vu arriver devant la demeure, tu t'es méfié de moi. Puis de fil en aiguille, tu t'es rapproché de moi uniquement pour que je te sorte de là et que je t'emmène avec moi à Londres. Est-ce que j'ai la bonne réponse ? Allez, dis-le moi ! Je suis déjà au bord du gouffre mais tant pis, ça en vaut la peine.

Le discours de Mummy Holmes lui revint subitement en tête. _"Sachez que je protège mes fils depuis leur naissance et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de gens comme vous"_. Elle avait sûrement raison, Sherlock et Mycroft n'avaient pas besoin d'un ami comme lui. John maudissait sa curiosité de l'avoir conduit à cette maison perdue au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Il se haïssait de croire qu'un semblant d'humanité habitait les deux frères. Mais visiblement, il n'en était rien, ils ne connaissaient pas les liens qui unissaient les hommes. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amitié la plus pure ou la complicité. Ce baiser que le cadet avait volé au docteur Watson n'avait été qu'une étape de plus qui avait été franchie pour le garder dans ses filets.

\- Réponds-moi ! S'impatienta l'ancien militaire.

\- _John_. Murmura le concerné comme pour se donner du temps afin de trouver un échappatoire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends que tu veuilles voir du nouveau et sortir de ton quotidien.

\- Oui.

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne peux pas nier tout ce que tu as énuméré. Ton raisonnement était brillant, je te félicite.

Malgré la déception qui rongea le médecin, il ne se laissa pas aller à la violence. Il avait horreur de ça, toutes ces années passées au front lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur une telle barbarie. Désormais, il n'avait personne à qui s'accrocher pour survivre. Il était de nouveau seul, à laisser ses idées noires broyer le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Face à lui, un parfait marionnettiste qui avait manipulé les fils de ses émotions.

\- Est-ce que tu peux sortir de chez moi ? J'ai besoin de faire le point sur nous. Demanda John d'une voix faible.

\- Il y a aucun point à réviser. Le coupa Sherlock, pour moi, tu restes un simple inconnu qui a essayé de s'introduire dans notre demeure pour nous voir de plus près. N'essaie pas de me contredire, je sais que tout partait d'une simple curiosité. Je ne suis pas dupe, John, un médecin comme toi est toujours assoiffé de découverte. _Tu mens très mal_. Qui est le principal fautif dans l'histoire ? Toi ou moi ?

Personne ne pouvait le déterminer. Le docteur Watson soupira longuement avant d'ordonner à son interlocuteur de rentrer chez lui, n'ayant plus la force de se battre, épuisé par le surplus d'information qui envahissait son cerveau. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, comme si son esprit lui interdisait de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Le plus jeune des Holmes se leva sans émettre le moindre commentaire et quitta le petit appartement sombre en laissant derrière lui les souvenirs d'une complicité factice. Une amitié qui n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux. Tout était bien obscur, ce soir.

* * *

Ce lundi matin commença en beauté après une nuit sans sommeil. John resta là, allongé sur son matelas vieux de plusieurs années, à fixer l'ampoule cassée au plafond. Désormais, Sherlock Holmes et lui n'étaient plus que de simples inconnus l'un pour l'autre, espérant oublier ce lien mensonger qui les avaient unis. Adieu les objectifs que le médecin se fixait pour ne pas sombrer et bonjour la routine maussade et insupportable. Son esprit fragilisé par les pertes et la guerre s'était fissuré plus profondément, affectant de plus en plus son moral. Il n'avait pas la force de se préparer un petit déjeuner à peu près correct, ni le mental nécessaire pour affronter les foules de Londres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser son imagination vagabonder un peu partout. Il ne voulait pas toucher à son ordinateur portable, l'amertume le rongeait petit à petit.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas céder, il devait survivre. Malgré sa très forte envie de se laisser tomber dans le danger le plus alarmant, il pensait à son poste, ses patients et ses collègues. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer délicatement les paupières, son téléphone s'agita bruyamment sur sa table de chevet. Grognant fortement et pestant contre le bruit que produisait cette appareil du diable, il le saisit et plissa les yeux pour lire le nom du contact qui tentait de le joindre. Il s'agissait d'Elena, qui répondait enfin après plusieurs jours d'absence. L'ancien militaire fut soulagé de constater qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Il décrocha rapidement, le cœur battant.

\- Où étiez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, docteur Watson. Répondit-elle, désolée, j'avais certaines... Choses à régler.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que vous preniez de mes nouvelles !

\- Mais c'est bien normal, je suis votre _confidente_ , après tout.

John décida de lui raconter sa mésaventure de la veille, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de cette douce jeune femme. Elle l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, notant chaque détail dans sa tête. Elle semblait avoir pitié de cet homme brisé, qui marchait maladroitement sur la fine corde du malheur.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Je vais essayer de passer à autre chose, mais ça risque d'être difficile. J'étais profondément attaché à cet homme et je n'étais absolument pas préparé à recevoir ce genre de coup de poignard.

\- Je vous comprends, docteur Watson. Moi-même lors de mon enfance, il m'arrivait de me retrouver seule alors que je voulais un peu de compagnie.

\- Vraiment ? Racontez-moi.

\- Disons que mon frère William ne m'acceptait pas comme camarade de jeu. Donc j'étais le plus souvent dans ma chambre à dessiner avec mes pastels usés, pendant que lui jouait dans le jardin avec son meilleur ami.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Avec cette simple anecdote, elle avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de John, qui fit travailler ses cellules grises. Il se souvenait de la photo de Sherlock et Mycroft aux côtés d'un petit garçon déguisé en flibustier. Impossible, ce frère mentionné n'avait pas le même prénom que le cadet des Holmes. Et puis, un bon nombre de personne avait un petit ou grand frère nommé William, qui est un prénom assez courant au Royaume-Uni. Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit sans preuves concrètes. Le docteur Watson décida alors de lui poser des questions.

\- Où est-ce que vous viviez avec votre frère ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dans un petit village dont je ne me souviens plus le nom malheureusement. Répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- A quoi jouait votre frère et son ami ?

\- Ils avaient pour habitude d'incarner respectivement un boucanier et un gouverneur.

Des métiers fortement rattachés au monde de la piraterie. John tiqua sur cette réponse bien trop précise pour lui.

\- Vous êtes sûre que cet ami n'était pas plutôt déguisé en flibustier ? Riposta-il immédiatement.

\- Docteur Watson, tous les petits garçons de mon village rêvaient de devenir pirates, voyons. Comptez-vous remettre en cause ma mémoire ?

\- Un flibustier peut très bien être aussi un gouverneur général. Regardez Sir Henry Morgan, par exemple.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce nom sortant de la bouche de mon frère et de son ami. Ils étaient juste déguisés en boucanier et gouverneur, et n'incarnaient pas de personnage particulier. A l'époque, les enfants n'aimaient que l'accoutrement et le désir de liberté émanant de ces gens-là, ils ne s'attardaient pas sur la longue histoire des pirates.

La conversation devint aussitôt stérile. L'ancien médecin n'arrivait pas à la coincer, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Elle était restée maîtresse de ses émotions, et avait répondu à toutes les questions avec énormément d'assurance. Il finit par abandonner, et soupira longuement avant de se confondre en excuses sincères.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, docteur Watson. De nos jours, tous les individus se méfient de tous les individus. Répondit-elle avec douceur.

\- Je suis constamment sur les nerfs en ce moment, je traverse une période très difficile et je m'en excuse.

Après avoir congédié la jeune femme, il raccrocha, toujours aussi embrouillé. Il ne savait plus où chercher pour trouver les réponses à cette énigme qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Fouiller les registres des naissances de tous les villages dans un périmètre assez large autour de la demeure des Holmes ? Cette tâche serait bien lourde à accomplir. L'idée de piocher chaque livre un par un pour chercher un nom de famille le rebutait pas mal. Mais s'il voulait résoudre ce mystère, il devait le faire, que cela mène à une piste ou non. Il avait des noms de villages en tête : _Alnwick_ , _Scalby_ et _Denwick_ , se trouvant dans un rayon d'environ deux-cent miles autour de Liverpool, la grande ville la plus proche de la maison des Holmes, si ses calculs étaient exacts. Il pourrait trouver des informations dans les registres de ces villages, ainsi que d'anciennes coupures de journaux classées.

John bondit de son lit et nota son nouvel objectif dans sa tête : résoudre le mystère qui entourait cette petite famille et en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse sœur disparue dans la nature.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Pour les dates de naissance que vous lirez, j'utilise les dates de naissance des acteurs incarnant un membre de la famille Holmes car je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur les parents de Holmes dans les romans de Conan Doyle. Juste pour vous prévenir._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

\- Mike ? Appela John à travers le combiné de son téléphone portable, est-ce que tu es libre ?

\- Maintenant ? S'exclama Stamford, pris de court par cette question précipitée, je viens à peine de terminer un cours sur les neurones ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Vois-tu, je compte me rendre à Alnwick pour jeter un coup d'œil aux registres de naissance et à quelques coupures de journaux, mais cela prendra trop de temps si je le fais tout seul.

Le professeur soupira bruyamment à l'annonce de cette mission, devinant immédiatement la raison. John s'entêtait encore avec cette histoire concernant la famille Holmes, et cela l'agaçait profondément.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? S'indigna-t-il, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus fouiller la vie privée de ces gens-là.

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Mike. Expliqua le médecin, impatient, ça me démange, tu comprends ? Je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des choses. Je veux aider ces garçons.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes copains, John. Ce n'est pas parce que tu les as vus une fois que tu peux les considérer comme faisant partie de ton cercle d'amis. Tu es beaucoup trop naïf et ça commence à m'énerver.

\- S'il te plaît, nos recherches pourraient être très utiles ! Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

\- Il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi. Si mes collègues se rendent compte de mon absence, ils se poseront des questions. Je suis vraiment navré, mon ami, mais tu devras te débrouiller sans moi.

Il raccrocha rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'ancien militaire de riposter. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et composa le numéro d'Elena, qui n'était pas disponible. Frustré, il dut se rabattre sur un vieil ami de lycée, avec qui il n'avait pas eu de contact depuis deux ans.

\- Oh c'est toi, John ! S'écria l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas mal, Ian, pas mal... Répondit le concerné, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es libre ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour fouiller des archives à Alnwick.

\- Désolé, je dois garder les enfants de ma soeur toute la journée. Tu veux te rendre à Alnwick ? Mais c'est à plus de six heures de Londres, tu ne tiendras jamais ! Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour en savoir plus sur mes origines.

Ce mensonge le fit grincer des dents. Il s'en voulait de donner une fausse raison à Ian, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attirer sa curiosité sur la famille Holmes, il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré que tu veuilles te lancer sur les routes comme ça. Avoua l'ami, je te conseillerai plutôt d'aller sur internet pour commencer, tu peux consulter gratuitement certaines archives selon les villes. Comme ça, tu auras une petite base pour continuer tes recherches.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as raison, je vais essayer. Acquiesca John, merci beaucoup et désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis content de t'avoir eu au téléphone. Peut-être que tu découvriras que tu descends d'un très grand général anglais ou d'un roi français ! Bonne chance !

\- Ha ha, oui...

L'appel fut coupé au plus grand bonheur du docteur Watson, qui lâcha son téléphone sur son bureau, culpabilisant énormément sur cette affabulation envers Ian. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de mentir, mais il devait protéger les frères Holmes de l'intérêt morbide que pouvaient ressentir les habitants de Londres envers eux. Plus question d'en parler autour de lui, plus question de faire des erreurs qui lui coûteraient cher. Il s'empressa d'allumer son ordinateur et de se rendre sur le site des Archives Nationales. A partir de là, il cliqua sur un des index disponibles et se perdit sur des dizaines de pages comportant des registres de naissances, mariages et décès remontant vers 1930 environ, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Certaines archives n'étaient pas accessibles pour le grand public, car elles comportaient sûrement des éléments confidentiels. Les registres d'Alnwick disponibles sur le site n'avaient aucune mention du nom de famille Holmes, ceux de Scalby non plus. John commença à se décourager quand il s'aperçut que ceux du village de Denwick n'indiquaient aussi aucun Holmes. Ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. Aucune piste, aucun indice.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela de nouveau Ian, désespéré.

\- Heureusement que les petits jouent tranquillement dans leurs chambres. Murmura l'ami, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai consulté les archives disponibles en ligne et je n'ai rien trouvé en ce qui concerne ma généalogie. Mentit encore le médecin.

\- C'est vraiment dommage... Dans ce cas, tu devrais venir à leur enseigne, tu trouveras plus d'informations. A la base, il y avait le Family Records Centre qui s'occupait des actes de naissances, mariages et décès, mais il a fermé en 2008 pour être relocalisé aux Archives Nationales.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Je vais m'y rendre de ce pas.

\- L'agence se trouve près de la Tamise, proche du Kew Railway Bridge. Je pense que tu sais où c'est.

\- Oui, tout-à-fait. Merci infiniment, Ian, tu me sauves la vie.

\- Mais de rien, enfin...

Après avoir raccroché, il se prépara à toute vitesse, enfila un blouson trop court, sauta dans de vieilles baskets, sortit de l'appartement en courant et se précipita dehors pour plonger dans sa voiture, direction les Archives Nationales. Il était tellement excité que ses mains tremblantes avaient du mal à tenir correctement le volant, lui causant quelques courtes disputes avec d'autres conducteurs sur le chemin. La radio diffusait du country à volume très élevé, déclenchant une vague d'étonnement chez les passants qui osaient traverser devant lui.

* * *

Arrivé devant les Archives Nationales, John se gara tranquillement et sortit du véhicule, motivé pour amplifier ses recherches, mais également angoissé à la simple pensée de ne rien trouver. Après avoir fermé la porte de sa voiture, son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, indiquant un nouveau message reçu. L'ancien militaire se dépêcha de le saisir et de le déverrouiller. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'auteur de ces cinq SMS n'était autre qu'Elena. Il les consulta rapidement.

 _ **Ne va pas aux Archives Nationales.**_

 _ **E.**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas.**_

 _ **E.**_

 _ **C'est inutile. Tu n'y trouveras rien. Ni ici, ni ailleurs.**_

 _ **E.**_

 _ **John.**_

 _ **E.**_

 _ **John... Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?**_

 _ **E.**_

Dans un mouvement de panique, le docteur Watson coupa immédiatement la localisation et le réseau mobile, sentant son corps être oppressé par une force invisible et envahissante. Depuis quand l'espionnait-elle ? Quelles en étaient ses raisons ? La paranoïa absorbant petit à petit sa capacité à raisonner correctement, il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, non sans avoir vérifié deux ou trois fois que personne ne le suivait. A l'intérieur de l'agence, tout était calme. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des pages tournées avec délicatesse et la pointe d'un crayon grattant nerveusement une feuille toute neuve. John s'avança timidement vers l'accueil et s'adressa à l'une des jeunes femmes qui se tenaient derrière le comptoir.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois que je viens ici... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les registres datant des années 30 environ ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes aux alentours.

\- Aucun problème, monsieur. Répondit l'hôtesse sur le même ton, c'est à droite.

Le médecin la remercia d'un signe de tête et marcha d'un pas léger dans la direction indiquée. Devant ses yeux, des archives à perte de vue, des dates peintes sur des petites plaquettes en bois collées sur chaque rangée, des employés se tuant à la tâche pour classer chaque volume, des curieux et curieuses guettant un nom de famille particulier parmi quatre ou cinq livres épais tout en buvant un café. Après avoir repéré la date qu'il cherchait, John s'empara de deux registres des naissances entre 1930 et 1940 avant de s'installer à une grande table, face à un homme d'âge mur. L'ancien militaire se plongea dans le premier volume, attentif à la moindre mention d'un Holmes. Tournant des centaines de pages sans rien trouver pendant de longues minutes, il eut la joie de tomber sur un certain Henry Holmes, né le 4 octobre 1939 dans le village de Scalby, ainsi qu'un certain Rudolph, né deux ans plus tard. Il nota cette première information dans sa tête avant de continuer son repérage.

Quelques heures plus tard, John put enfin dessiner mentalement un petit schéma. Henry Holmes, né en 1939 à Scalby, a un frère nommé Rudolph, qui est son cadet. L'aîné rencontra une certaine Grace Thomas avec qui il se maria en avril 1979 à Denwick. Le docteur Watson ne put en faire plus car il n'avait trouvé aucune information sur Mycroft, Sherlock et leur sœur. Aucun acte de naissance ne les mentionnait. Frustré, il rangea les volumes à leur place et se rendit à l'accueil.

\- C'est encore moi. Murmura-t-il à un assez vieil homme derrière le comptoir, je ne trouve rien sur les enfants de quelqu'un. Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je ferai tout mon possible, monsieur. Répondit l'employé, donnez-moi le nom de cette personne.

\- Holmes. Henry Holmes.

Soudain, le vieil homme pâlit brusquement, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme passer derrière le médecin. Il se mit à légèrement trembler, ne sachant pas comment contrôler son anxiété soudaine.

\- N- Non, monsieur... Balbutia-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna John, inquiet.

\- Navré monsieur, mais nous ne pouvons vous donner accès à ces informations confidentielles. Intervint un de ses collègues, faites-vous partie de cette famille ?

\- Non...

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas vous les donner. Veuillez sortir, je vous prie, vous en avez assez vu comme ça.

Ne souhaitant pas causer plus de problèmes, l'ancien militaire se contenta de quitter l'agence et grommeler des mots incompréhensibles. Décidément, le gouvernement britannique avait quelque chose à cacher à propos des Holmes. Dans ce cas, il lui restait plus que trois choses à faire : rentrer par effraction dans l'agence une fois la nuit tombée, trouver les archives privées et fouiller dedans. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, il n'avait pas la force de se rendre à Denwick pour y interroger quelques habitants qui ne sauraient peut-être rien de cette famille. A contrecœur, il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et s'installa lourdement sur le siège conducteur. Au même moment, l'arrivée d'un nouveau message sur son smartphone le fit sursauter. Quand il lut le contenu du SMS, l'envie pressante de jeter son téléphone sur le goudron et de l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure se fit sentir en lui.

 ** _Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller._**

 ** _E._**


	11. Chapter 11

John fixa l'horloge de sa cuisine, une tasse de thé froid coincée entre ses mains crispées, l'odeur de vieux papier peint moisi attaquant violemment ses narines. Son cerveau pensait à tout et à rien, ne lui laissant aucun répit. L'oppression d'Elena envers lui, le refus de Mike Stamford pour l'aider, les nombreuses questions sur la famille Holmes, la volonté du gouvernement britannique à ne rien dévoiler concernant les deux frères et leur petite sœur, la peur des employés des Archives Nationales face à sa demande. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'enfreindre la loi et de commettre un acte condamnable, mais sa curiosité l'avait poussé tellement loin qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Le mal était fait, il ne pouvait rien y changer, il devait assumer ses erreurs.

Au final, il était comme tous les autres habitants de Londres. Il nourrissait un intérêt morbide envers Mycroft et Sherlock, une sorte d'obsession immorale et de voyeurisme contagieux qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Il ressemblait à tous ces gens dangereux qui cherchaient à tout prix à s'introduire de force dans leur domaine et les harceler jusqu'à ce que monsieur Holmes calme leurs agissements pervers avec deux balles tirées vers le ciel gris à l'aide de son Remington 700. Malgré cette correction terrifiante, les habitants revenaient toujours aussi nombreux, car ils ne craignaient plus la colère du paternel.

Je suis pathétique, songea le médecin en roulant des yeux. S'il parvenait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans les registres privés, il trahirait une nouvelle fois la famille Holmes, qui devait supporter cette foule qui les traquait sans cesse. Il s'attirerait encore les foudres des parents et plongeraient les enfants dans une paranoïa encore plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'ancien militaire avait pensé plusieurs fois à se coudre les lèvres pour que nul mensonge ne sorte de sa bouche. Il ne se supportait plus lui-même à force de détruire les choses autour de lui sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Espérant se faire repentir auprès de ceux qu'il aimait, il saisit son téléphone d'une main molle et composa le numéro de Ian, qui répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Eh bien, tu sembles très fatigué, mon ami ! Plaisanta-t-il, des réponses ?

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura John, je t'ai menti. Je ne faisais pas ces recherches pour en savoir plus sur mes ancêtres, mais résoudre un problème qui me tourmente depuis des semaines.

\- ... Oh. Je vois. Je devine que c'est par rapport à ces deux frères qui vivent reclus dans la campagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur Watson fut partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir été percé à jour et l'angoisse de savoir que de plus en plus de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence de la famille Holmes. Les journalistes du _Times_ avaient déclenché une soudaine vague d'intérêt sur eux, lui avait empiré les choses en racontant son aventure à leur demeure aux seules personnes en qui il avait une immense confiance.

\- Bravo, Ian, tu es très fort. Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, je n'en parlerai pas à mes voisins, c'est promis. Certifia l'ami.

\- Que tu le fasses ou pas ne changera rien, presque tout le monde est au courant. De toute façon, aucun des registres publics ne mentionne les noms des deux frères, je n'ai que celui des deux parents.

\- C'est étrange, en effet. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas été recensés à leur majorité ? Ou que le père ne les a pas déclarés à la naissance ?

Cette hypothèse embêta fortement John, qui n'acceptait pas une telle supposition. Il voulait absolument finir son enquête le plus vite possible et apaiser toutes ses craintes.

\- C'est impossible. Dit-il en élevant un peu la voix, quand je leur ai donné le nom du paternel, les employés m'ont jeté dehors sur le champ. Ils nous cachent forcément quelque chose, sinon ils n'auraient pas réagi aussi violemment.

\- Navré si je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur ce point, John. S'excusa Ian, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Merci infiniment.

L'appel fut coupé, laissant place à un allègement de ses pensées désordonnées. L'idée de découvrir les secrets autour de cette famille comblait déjà le médecin d'excitation, il ne tenait plus en place à présent. L'agence fermait aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il serait plus prudent de venir peu après vingt-trois heures pour ne pas alerter les automobilistes qui passeraient par là. Il avait juste besoin de quelques épingles à cheveux (Eliza les oubliait à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez lui), d'une lampe-torche, de patience et de vigilance. Après cette infraction, tout sera terminé, il pourra enfin satisfaire sa curiosité et retrouver une vie à peu près normale.

* * *

A vingt-trois heures trente, le ciel était déjà noir. Les lumières de Londres brillaient de mille feux, un étrange calme s'était installé autour du complexe. Les voitures traversaient les lieux par intervalle de deux minutes, ce qui rassura grandement John. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le suivait, il entama enfin la première phase de son plan. Il se mit à la recherche d'une porte à l'arrière de l'agence, pour être certain de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Chacun de ses pas étaient contrôlés pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il respira profondément pour tenter de diminuer son rythme cardiaque affolant, sa main droite enfoncée dans la poche de sa veste tenait fermement les épingles à cheveux, et la gauche serrait sa lampe torche militaire émettant un éclairage gourmand. Il trouva finalement une petite porte métallique derrière l'un des bâtiments secondaires du centre, qui menaient peut-être à des escaliers ou un débarras. John mit la lampe torche entre ses dents, sortit deux épingles à cheveux, les étira pour former deux tiges légèrement arrondies et les introduisit dans l'étroite serrure, tout en gardant la tête légèrement tournée pour éclairer son travail. Il les fit bouger lentement jusqu'à entendre un clic, signe que le verrou était ouvert. L'entrée s'ouvrit en un grand bruit désagréable, les jointures rouillées se frottant lourdement les unes contre les autres. Le docteur reprit la lampe torche dans sa main et s'engagea à l'intérieur de la pièce, qui n'était autre qu'un petit espace vide montrant un large couloir désert. Soucieux d'alerter de potentiels gardes rôdant un peu partout, l'ancien militaire enleva ses bottines abîmées et former un nœud avec les quatre lanières des lacets pour les transporter à la main. Seul le bruit des conduits d'aération accompagnaient ses pas légers et son souffle quasi inexistant. A sa droite, de grandes baies vitrées laissaient voir une immense salle correspondant aux archives datant de 1700. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il put déduire l'organisation de l'établissement : plus on allait vers l'arrière, plus on reculait dans le temps. Chaque salle comptait deux portes, une devant et une derrière,

Il arriva à l'accueil sans trop de soucis, à part quelques sursauts causés par des bruits par les conduits et les canalisations vieilles de plusieurs années. Il observa un peu plus ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. A droite du comptoir étaient rangées les registres des naissances, des mariages et des décès, ainsi que les recensements et enregistrements militaires. A gauche étaient placées les coupures de différents quotidiens anglais, de notre époque remontant jusqu'en 1620. Mais cela n'intéressait guère John, qui cherchait l'accès aux archives privées. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et remarqua qu'il y avait un plan du centre collé au mur. Selon les indications, il devait aller à gauche et descendre deux étages pour pourvoir y accéder. Sa mémoire photographique nota le chemin à suivre et il s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir écrasé par l'enceinte des registres journalistiques, avant de constater qu'une carte magnétique était nécessaire pour se balader librement dans les archives privées. Frustré, il revint doucement sur ses pas, souleva la planche en bois sur le côté droit du comptoir, passa derrière et mit les petits compartiments sans dessus-dessous, faisant voler les feuilles blanches, les boîtes en carton contenant les dossiers de chaque employé et les coupons de visite avant de trouver un titre d'accès, protégé par une petite pochette en plastique qui était attachée à une sorte de collier en tissu pour éviter de l'égarer n'importe où. Comme s'il avait trouvé le Saint Graal, John émit un petit rire nerveux avant de s'emparer de l'objet et revenir dans le couloir pour le faire glisser maladroitement dans la petite fente du verrou, avant d'entrebaîller la porte et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. L'endroit était éclairé par l'ampoule de la sortie de secours et quelques néons qui grésillaient atrocement. Le médecin respira profondément et s'engagea lentement dans les escaliers métalliques, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pointant la lumière de sa lampe torche sur chaque petite nuisance qu'il appréhendait. Il était maintenant certain d'avoir entendu des pas de l'autre côté du mur. Il devait faire très attention.

Après avoir descendu les deux étages sans encombres, il constata qu'il devait utiliser une clé pour accéder à son objectif. Repensant à l'ouverture de la porte du bâtiment secondaire qui avait été un jeu d'enfant, l'ancien militaire recommença l'opération une seconde fois, se dépêchant vivement en entendant quelqu'un courir à pas lourds à l'étage. Sûrement un employé particulièrement costaud qui avait oublié quelque chose sur son lieu de travail. Au plus grand bonheur de John, il put enfin entrer dans la salle des archives privées, qui était un peu plus petite que celles des registres publics. Devant lui s'entassaient de hautes enfilades avec des centaines de tiroirs indiquant une lettre de l'alphabet, les murs dégageant une forte odeur de moisi et le sol poussiéreux pouvant causer plus d'un sursaut. Le docteur Watson éteignit sa lampe torche et appuya sur l'interrupteur reliant les trois lampadaires, qui émirent aussitôt une lumière hésitante et jaunâtre. Il en profita pour défaire le nœud qui maintenaient ses bottines ensemble et les laisser dans un coin avant de s'attaquer au cœur de son enquête, celui qui dévoilerait tout ce qu'il espérait.

John chercha la lettre H, tira un casier vers lui et s'aventura dans les centaines de dossiers que contenait le tiroir avant tomber sur celui de la famille Holmes, cet objet tant convoité depuis des jours. Il voulait crier de joie mais il devait se concentrer son investigation avant de s'offrir la victoire. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit le registre et laissa ses yeux mémoriser chaque nom, chaque date, chaque lieu afin de compléter son schéma mental.

Henry Holmes, né le 4 octobre 1939 à Scalby, rencontra Grace Thomas, née le 5 août 1935 à Liverpool. Elle donna naissance à son premier enfant le 17 octobre 1966 à Denwick, qui fut prénommé Mycroft. Le couple se maria en avril 1976 et un deuxième enfant pointa le bout de nez le 14 juillet de cette même année, Sherlock. Et enfin en 1979, à une date inconnue, Henry Holmes et son épouse Grace accueillirent dans leur foyer un troisième et dernier enfant, Eurus.

Le rythme cardiaque de John s'affola brusquement. Son regard s'immobilisa sur le nom complet du cadet de la fratrie. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Il se souvint alors qu'Elena avait mentionné l'existence d'un frère portant aussi le prénom William. Son estomac se noua aussitôt, comme si son cerveau ne pouvait pas accepter une telle révélation. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle était Eurus Holmes. Elle était le troisième enfant d'Henry et de Grace. Elle était la petite sœur de Mycroft et de Sherlock. Il devait l'accepter, il ne pouvait plus se remettre en question. Si c'était elle qui avait fait quelque chose de grave pour se faire arrêter par la police, il devait absolument fouiller chaque édition du Times entre l'année de sa naissance et une date un peu plus éloignée, pour constituer une tranche assez large.

Il n'était pas question de se reposer. L'ancien militaire posa le dossier près de ses bottines et se précipita vers les enfilades comportant les coupures de journaux anglais datant de plusieurs années. Il s'affaira près du casier réservé aux quotidiens d'information et en sortit une liasse très épaisse concernant les différentes éditions du Times publiées entre 1979 et 2000. Il avait encore en tête l'image de la moitié de la première page qu'il avait trouvé dans la cheminée de la demeure des Holmes, le gros titre et le semblant de texte. Il devrait pouvoir mettre la main sur une copie complète sans trop de problèmes. Il feuilleta les pages à une vitesse impressionnante, ne se laissant aucun répit. Ses doigts rejetaient tellement de feuilles à la minutes qu'ils commencèrent à en devenir douloureux. 1979, 1980, 1981, rien de très intéressant. 1982, 1983, que des débats politiques et des enquêtes sur la culture irlandaise. 1984, 1985... L'édition du 26 septembre 1985. Mycroft avait dix huit-ans, Sherlock neuf ans et Eurus six ans.

Un grand drame s'était produit ce jour-là. Le manoir des Holmes, situé à l'extérieur de Denwick, avait soudainement pris feu dans la nuit du 25 au 26 septembre. Toute la famille s'en était sortie, malgré quelques blessures et égratignures. Le témoignage d'une de leurs voisines, Mme Stamford, figurait dans le texte, indiquant que c'était la panique dans le village et que la brigade des pompiers venue d'Alnwick faisait tout son possible pour éteindre l'incendie. La dernière phrase indiquait la détresse des enfants sauf celle de la petite dernière, qui ne semblait pas affectée par ce grand feu menaçant qui brûlait sa maison.

Mike habitait à Denwick avec sa mère au moment des faits, pensa John dont les pensées s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Le violent traumatisme laissé par cet événement l'avait contraint de fuir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec cette édition du Times dans les mains. Se rappeler d'une telle chose avait dû être insoutenable pour lui. Le médecin comprit alors pourquoi monsieur et madame Holmes tenaient leurs deux fils éloignés de Londres. Leur sœur se trouvait dans cette ville et ils voulaient les protéger de sa folie. Elle était responsable de cet incendie, la solitude l'avait abîmée. Le docteur Watson se rappela les mots de cette jeune femme, qui avait clamé être seule durant toute son enfance. Sherlock était ce petit garçon déguisé en corsaire qui jouait avec son ami habillé en flibustier.

Sentant qu'il était proche de la fin, John fouilla encore un peu les éditions de 1985 jusqu'à tomber sur un autre article qui mit ses nerfs à toute épreuve. Le meurtre par strangulation de Victor Trevor, âgé seulement de sept ans. Le texte indiqua que l'enfant était très proche d'un de ses voisins et qu'il jouait aux pirates avec lui. Selon la police scientifique, le petit garçon aurait été tué dans la journée du 25 septembre, plusieurs heures avant l'incident du manoir Musgrave. Eurus avait assassiné ce bambin de sang froid, l'ancien militaire en était sûr et certain.

Ne ressentant à présent aucune émotion, comme un vide géant s'emparant de lui, il rangea méchaniquement la pile de coupures de journaux à sa place, ainsi que l'archive des Holmes.

\- C'est horrible... Chuchota-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il en avait déjà marre. Il en savait beaucoup trop. Même s'il avait répondu à toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, deux restèrent irrésolues : pourquoi effacer toute trace de l'existence d'Eurus ? Pourquoi faire en sorte que personne ne connaisse le patronyme de la famille ? Il était loin d'avoir fini son enquête. Il remit ses bottines sans faire les lacets, saisit sa lampe torche, éteignit les lampadaires fiévreux et quitta la salle des archives privées, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne faisait plus attention au bruit que provoquaient ses pas contre les escaliers métalliques, il voulait juste sortir d'ici et se morfondre dans son appartement. Il passa la porte menant au couloir qui donnait sur l'accueil, marcha précipitamment à travers celui-ci avant de tomber nez à nez avec un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qu'il n'avait réussi à oublier. Mycroft Holmes.

\- Docteur Watson ! Cria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce- Fit John avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

L'aîné lui saisit fermement le bras et sortit de l'agence, l'entraînant dans sa course folle sans regarder où il allait. Dehors, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Plus aucune voiture ne passait par là, nul passant n'osait s'aventurer aux alentours et le vent siffla douloureusement dans les oreilles du médecin. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui se déroulait actuellement, il fut soudainement plaqué au sol par Mycroft, qui l'entoura avec toute la force de ses bras. A quelques mètres d'eux, dans un grand bruit sonore, une explosion se fit entendre, laissant place à un feu gigantesque et effrayant.


	12. Chapter 12

Un incendie destructeur ravageait le complexe des Archives Nationales sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. John Watson sentit une boule d'angoisse oppresser sa gorge, ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, son corps était comme paralysé par le choc émotionnel. Les sons autour de lui paraissaient lointains, étouffés et brouillés, comme le crépitement d'un poste de radio abîmé. Le bruit de l'explosion avait laissé un très fort impact dans sa tête, l'enfermant ainsi dans une sorte de mutisme atroce. Il n'arrivait pas à créer une série de mots, chaque impulsion exercée sur ses cordes vocales ne produisit que des petits bruits désespérés, ce qui alarma immédiatement Mycroft.

\- Dieu soit loué, vous n'êtes pas blessé... Murmura-t-il soulagé.

Cette soudaine inquiétude envers lui surprit grandement le médecin, qui fixa de son regard perdu le visage désolé de l'aîné des Holmes. Il voulait le remercier, mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Cela lui rappelait l'Afghanistan, ce combat où les corps de ses camarades de tranchées avaient été démembrés par les obus. Ce même mutisme, ces mêmes nuisances insupportables, ces mêmes grands feux qui dansaient malicieusement autour du champ de bataille, ce même épuisement mental.

\- Docteur Watson. Appela doucement Mycroft, vous ne craignez plus rien.

Il aida l'ancien militaire à se lever avec prudence, et passa son bras par dessus ses épaules pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à la voiture du paternel. Il ouvra la portière du côté passager, installa délicatement le malheureux sur le siège couvert d'une épaisse serviette de plage, avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière le volant et démarrer le véhicule pour sortir du parking. Sa conduite était hasardeuse, voire très aléatoire, grillant quelques feux rouges et klaxonnant bruyamment aux passants qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : trouver une cachette pour assurer la sécurité de John. Il s'engagea sur des routes inconnues sans réfléchir, tourna de temps à autre le volant d'un coup sec et surveilla ses arrières dans le rétroviseur, tandis que son passager le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Père et mère sont absents depuis neuf heures du matin, un proche venant de Denwick est venu les chercher en voiture. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, grâce au téléphone de Sherlock et moi, je vous ai géolocalisé aux alentours de dix heures et quart avant que vous ne coupiez brutalement votre réseau mobile, et j'ai constaté que vous vous trouviez aux Archives Nationales. Je savais que vous alliez revenir la nuit afin d'y entrer par effraction et vous faufiler jusqu'aux registres privés, votre curiosité vous avait poussé jusque-là. Quand je suis arrivé devant le centre vers vingt-trois heures cinquante, je vous ai cherché de partout sans vous trouver. Après plusieurs minutes de course à travers les corridors et les salles d'archives, j'ai rapidement constaté que nous n'étions pas seuls.

John resta là, abasourdi. Son cerveau lui hurla qu'Eurus était responsable de l'explosion de l'agence. Elle avait eu les mêmes intuitions que son frère, elle avait attendu le retour du médecin pour tenter de l'éliminer définitivement, car il avait découvert la vérité qui l'entourait, elle et sa famille.

Mais elle avait mal calculé son coup. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Mycroft soit présent sur les lieux. Et au plus grand soulagement de l'ancien militaire, il avait été là pour le sauver d'une mort certaine.

* * *

L'aîné s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée d'une rue dont il connaissait rien, quitta son siège, aida le docteur Watson à sortir du véhicule et l'entraîna avec lui dans une marche précipitée. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le bâtiment en face de lui, la porte indiquant le numéro 221 B. Priant une âme charitable de leur porter secours, il appuya un peu trop fort sur la sonnette et tenta de respirer calmement malgré le stress qui électrifiait son corps tout entier. Une vieille femme de petite taille leur ouvrit, souriante, et l'aîné des Holmes la remercia intérieurement d'être encore débout à une heure du matin.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il y a un incendie qui est en train de ravager les locaux des Archives Nationales, et mon ami est en état de choc. Expliqua rapidement Mycroft, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous.

\- Oh non, c'est terrible... Entrez vite, je vais appeler la brigade des sapeur-pompiers.

Les deux hommes obéirent et suivirent la personne âgée, qui les fit entrer dans son appartement du rez-de-chaussée. L'odeur particulière de thym, les murs décorés de photos de famille, le papier peint de couleur menthe et les meubles vernis les apaisèrent aussitôt. Alors que Mycroft fit asseoir John dans le canapé pourpre affublé d'une couverture aux motifs orientaux, la vieille dame s'empara de son téléphone fixe et alerta le chef de la caserne des pompiers, qui envoya une troupe sur le champ pour éteindre les flammes aux Archives Nationales.

\- C'est fait, ils sont en route. Certifia-t-elle aux deux hommes après avoir raccroché, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je me baladais en voiture à travers la ville et j'ai trouvé mon ami devant le centre, complètement perdu. Mentit l'aîné, je suis sorti du véhicule et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas prudent de s'aventurer près de ces locaux, qu'on le prendrait pour un cambrioleur. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à se promener ici. Je lui ai alors saisi le poignet et nous nous sommes éloignés jusqu'à ce que nous ayons entendu le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion. Nous nous sommes retournés et un immense incendie était en train de grandir sous nos yeux, brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Le médecin voulut compléter ce mensonge, mais le frottement de ses cordes vocales compressées ne produit qu'une série de petits bruits ressemblant à une sorte de râle aigu et affligé.

\- Cette scène qui s'est déroulée devant nous l'a fortement ébranlé, veuillez m'excuser, madame...

\- Madame Hudson, je vous en prie. Murmura son interlocutrice, je vous comprends tout-à-fait, ce choc est tellement profond qu'il s'est transformé en mutisme. D'ici quelques jours, il retrouvera la parole si tout se passe bien.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Ma demeure est très loin d'ici et je ne veux pas laisser mon camarade seul.

Cette déclaration embarrassa légèrement la vieille femme, qui serra les lèvres en détachant son regard noisette de ses deux protégés.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que mon logement n'est pas assez grand pour deux grands gaillards comme vous. Avoua-t-elle, vous savez, je suis la propriétaire de quelques appartements de cet immeuble et ils sont tous habités. Je pourrai éventuellement vous laisser celui qui est meublé au premier étage, mais il est en vente et je dois le faire visiter à un jeune couple après-demain, c'est-à-dire jeudi aux alentours de quatorze heures.

John baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comme réagir, et Mycroft se confondit en excuses avant de se lever du canapé. Mais il fut brusquement interrompu dans son élan par la logeuse, qui fut illuminée par une idée soudaine.

\- Vous m'avez l'air sympathiques. Dit-elle, comme je n'apprécie pas l'idée de vous laisser dehors, je vais vous céder l'appartement 221 B pour cette nuit. Mais il faudra bien faire les lits à votre réveil et ranger chaque chose dont vous vous servirez.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama l'aîné des Holmes, impressionné par la bonté de cette femme, êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous dites ?

\- Montez à l'étage avant que je ne change d'avis, petits garnements.

Les deux hommes purent enfin soupirer de soulagement. Après avoir couvert madame Hudson de remerciements chaleureux, le plus âgé saisit le poignet du plus jeune et monta les escaliers avec lui, sentant un lourd poids quitter leurs épaules fragiles. Ils entrèrent dans le logis, enlevèrent leurs chaussures, se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes et visitèrent rapidement les lieux. Le living-room et la cuisine étaient séparés par une porte coulissante repeinte en blanc, quelques bûches calcinées reposaient dans la cheminée, deux fauteuils foncés et un canapé semblaient veiller sur elle, un smiley jaune dessiné à la bombe de peinture près de la porte d'entrée regardait malicieusement John, et un bureau était coincé entre deux fenêtres sans rideaux, dont les volets étaient entr'ouverts. Les deux seules choses qui gênaient partiellement Mycroft étaient que l'appartement avait une seule chambre, et qu'elle possédait un lit simple parsemé de draps blancs. Il pourrait le céder à l'ancien militaire mais il avait peur de le laisser tout seul. Et s'il lui donnait le canapé, il ne dormirait pas correctement.

\- Docteur Watson. Fit-il d'une voix assurée, installez-vous dans le lit, je veillerai sur vous.

Alors que le concerné protesta en agitant la tête, son interlocuteur posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, adoptant quelque peu la posture d'un ange gardien.

\- Je me soucie de votre santé. Renchérit-t-il, ne commencez pas à contester mes ordres, je resterai sur ma position quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

* * *

Beaucoup trop de calme autour de lui. L'air sec lui brûlait les yeux, sa peau fut rougie par le soleil ardent, aucun vent ne souffla pour tenter de rafraîchir sa figure enflammée. Le désert s'étendait à perte à vue, n'indiquant aucune limite. Ses jambes croulaient sous son poids, comme s'il avait marché pendant plusieurs heures. Sa gourde était vide, sa casquette de militaire était abîmée à plusieurs endroits, et son pantalon retenait toute la chaleur du désert. Il n'y arrivait plus, ses muscles lui réclamaient du repos. Et pourtant, John continua d'avancer, ne sachant pas où aller.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ombre d'une dune, le bruit familier d'un coup de feu parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait tellement entendu ce son qu'il était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait l'oublier, il reconnut l'arme qui l'avait déclenché. Une carabine semi-automatique Winchester modèle 100. Il en eut des frissons.

Son réveil fut précipité par un long clignement des yeux, ne supportant plus cette vision solitaire. Il braqua son regard sur la fenêtre à sa droite, qui laissait passer quelques rayons de lumières scintillants, puis sur la montre à cadran numérique posée sur la table de nuit, indiquant dix heures du matin. Il sentit quelque chose contre son bras gauche, ce qui le rassure un peu. Mycroft était près de lui en train de dormir à poing fermé, le haut de son corps prenant appui sur le matelas tandis qu'une simple chaise en bois soutenait son bassin. Il avait veillé à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement, surveillant le moindre geste pour le calmer si besoin. Le médecin fut touché par cette attitude protectrice, lui qui n'avait causé que des ennuis à la famille Holmes. Il fut intrigué de voir son téléphone portable dans la main de l'aîné, qui était censé être dans la poche de son blouson. Avec une extrême vigilance, il parvint à délicatement le récupérer et le déverrouiller.

Mycroft avait entretenu une petite conversation par messages avec Sherlock, qui avait visiblement réussi à débloquer le numéro de l'ancien militaire dans le dos de ses parents, et qu'ils avaient tenu un appel aux alentours de deux heures du matin. La panique s'emparant aussitôt de lui, John bondit du lit, enfila de vieux chaussons qui traînaient à côté de la table de chevet, se précipita dans le salon et retourna le living-room tout entier à la recherche de ses affaires, ce qui attira l'oreille de son protecteur. Celui-ci, alerté par ce tapage matinal, se leva rapidement de sa chaise et l'arrêta sur le champ en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Calmez-vous, docteur Watson. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Or, le médecin refusa d'obéir. Il libéra son bras de la forte poigne de son interlocuteur et sortit dans la rue en courant le plus vite possible, angoissé, sans savoir si son ami le suivait. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, de peur de le décevoir encore et encore. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à briser ce cercle vicieux. Chaque jour qui le séparait de sa première rencontre avec les deux frères était un véritable enfer, une punition orchestrée par la famille pour lui faire payer sa curiosité morbide. Au même moment, la vibration émise par son téléphone indiqua l'arrivée d'un appel. Pris de cours, John se précipita dans la première station de métro qu'il voyait et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour saisir son mobile et décrocher en toute hâte. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Sherlock s'éleva, hésitante et affolée.

\- Mycroft, il faut que tu reviennes à la maison. Supplia-t-il, des dizaines de citadins se trouvent devant la maison, et ils sont armés ! Je suis tout seul !


	13. Chapter 13

\- Mycroft, réponds-moi !

L'ancien militaire s'empressa de raccrocher, et se précipita hors de la station, apeuré. Il s'agita dans tous les sens en gardant un œil attentif sur les passants, espérant trouver Mycroft parmi ces petits groupes de piétons. Il se maudissait intérieurement de toujours agir sur un coup de tête, et de ne jamais réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions hasardeuses. Par sa faute, il avait attiré l'aîné dans un piège orchestré par Eurus, et le cadet s'était retrouvé dans une situation catastrophique. De plus, les parents étaient absents, et il n'y avait personne aux alentours de la bastide pour lui prêter main forte. Après quelques secondes d'acharnement, John parvint enfin à apercevoir Mycroft dans son champ de vision, qui courut dans sa direction pour le rejoindre, fortement irrité.

\- Quelle folie s'est emparée de votre esprit pour vous enfuir de la sorte, docteur Watson ? S'emporta-t-il brusquement, je vous interdis de vous éloigner, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir écrasé par un bus ou broyé sur les voies d'un tramway !

Ne faisant aucunement attention à cette remontrance, le médecin sortit son téléphone portable et le tendit à son protecteur, lui indiquant deux appels manqués de Sherlock. L'aîné des Holmes, le cœur battant, se dépêcha de reprendre contact avec son frère, qui semblait être au bord de la crise de panique, à l'entente de sa voix forte qu'il tentait de contrôler. Tout autour, des cris, des bruits parasites, des râles. Une véritable hystérie impossible à calmer.

\- Réfugie-toi dans la cave et enferme-toi à double tour. Ordonna Mycroft, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

Il raccrocha, un sentiment d'angoisse s'emparant lentement de lui. Il saisit le poignet de John, et l'entraîna alors dans une véritable course contre la montre, un long combat contre ce cauchemar qu'est l'être humain les attendait de pied ferme dans cette campagne vide. Ils ne s'inquiétaient guère des passants mécontents de leur bousculade, des arrêts brutaux des voitures à leurs passages sur les routes, et des plaintes des commerçants qui déchargeaient des caisses de légumes de plusieurs camions. Londres ne semblait pas très en accord avec leur départ soudain, mais peu leur importait, la sécurité de Sherlock Holmes comptait bien plus que tout le reste.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le 221 B de Baker Street, là où était garée le véhicule du père Holmes. John s'installa sur le siège passager sans prendre le temps d'attacher sa ceinture, tandis que Mycroft alluma le moteur et appuya sur l'accélérateur avec force. La voiture s'envola presque sur la voie, vrombissante et véloce, terrifiant tout sur son passage. Les boulevards tremblants et les rues frémissantes courbèrent leurs échines face à ce rallye intrépide. En à peine une demi-heure, les deux complices avaient réussi à sortir des limites de la ville, grandement soulagés de ne plus avoir à affronter des habitants curieux. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient se rendre à la demeure des Holmes, afin de la débarrasser de ces citadins intrusifs et protéger le cadet de la famille.

L'aîné accéléra encore, la voiture fonçant désormais à plus de soixante-dix miles par heure, frôlant la limitation de vitesse sur les autoroutes. Il pourrait aller davantage plus vite, mais le véhicule était un modèle assez vieux, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'endommager la moindre pièce et provoquer une panne. A ses côtés, le docteur Watson se mit à tousser, espérant se sortir de ce mutisme très désagréable. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas, sa gorge était encore trop oppressée pour s'éclaircir et laisser voguer les mots. La route inconvenante n'était que plus angoissante malgré le jour éblouissant, les forêts alarmantes bordées de lumière languissante renfermaient une atmosphère inquiétante. Quelque chose de terrible pourrait se produire, songea John en balayant son regard sur les prairies émeraude, puisse le sort leur être favorable.

* * *

Après trois longues heures sur la route à prier le ciel d'être clément envers eux, Mycroft gara négligemment le véhicule près de la bastide campagnarde, et son cœur rata un battement quand il s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée avait cédé, et que le groupe citadin s'était engouffré à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Docteur Watson, munissez-vous d'un des fusils qui se trouvent dans le coffre. Indiqua-t-il d'une voix ferme, soyez prudent.

Il venait de réveiller son instinct militaire. Soudainement, John enferma ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même, devenant alors un combattant sans âme et obéissant. Plus question de reculer. S'il devait tuer des inconnus pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et s'empara d'un Remington 870, un fusil à pompe très utilisé par les chasseurs ainsi que les services de police. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien chargé, il s'engagea dans le jardin et fonça à l'intérieur de la demeure, son sang battant dangereusement dans ses veines. Il coucha en joue un inconnu qui fouillait tous les recoins du salon, et appuya sur la gâchette sans aucune hésitation. La balle siffla à travers l'air et se logea dans le dos de l'intrus, qui poussa un cri effroyable avant de s'effondrer au sol. Ceci provoqua la panique générale dans la propriété, seul un leader assez téméraire pour risquer sa vie sortit de la cuisine. Il était assez costaud, pas très grand, et était armé d'une batte de baseball qui avait sans doute déjà été utilisée.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser tuer un inconnu de sang froid ? Cria-t-il.

Sûrement grâce à l'adrénaline qui anima chaque pore de sa peau et chaque recoin de son corps, cette boule oppressante contre ses cordes vocales s'en alla aussitôt, et sa gorge se détendit. Sa voix sortit alors très grave, grondante et écrasante.

\- Je suis le docteur John Watson. Si vous ne laissez pas cette famille tranquille, je me ferai un plaisir de vous descendre un par un. Et vous, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour vous attaquer à une famille innocente qui ne demande qu'un peu de calme ?

\- Vous ne savez pas, hein ? Riposta l'homme en colère.

\- Je sais tout. Et vous vous en prenez aux mauvaises personnes.

Mycroft avait rejoint l'ancien militaire, équipé d'un Smith & Wesson Model 60. Quand il aperçut le cadavre étalé au sol dans sa propre hémoglobine, il poussa un court soupir et se rangea aux côtés du docteur Watson, qui ne lâchait pas le leader du groupe du yeux.

\- Je devine que vous venez de Denwick, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda John, sûr de lui.

\- C'est exact. Affirma l'homme, comment le savez-vous ? Vous êtes un ami de cette famille de traîtres ?

Le médecin laissa échapper un petit rire que Mycroft ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce un gloussement sarcastique ou amusé ? Il ne put mettre un mot sur cette raillerie improbable.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un ami. Avoua le docteur Watson, ni un ennemi d'ailleurs. Plutôt un piètre médecin qui est prêt à tout pour les défendre. Je connais leur histoire, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont parfaitement innocents.

\- Vous êtes aussi fautif que nous, mon cher. Récrimina le leader, vous a-t-on déjà dit que fouiller dans la vie privée de quelque personne pouvait vous porter préjudice ? Cela s'appelle une atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui et vous risquez une énorme amende, en plus de croupir en prison durant plusieurs années.

\- Certes, je suis d'accord avec votre point de vue. Mais vous menacez une famille entière, la martyrisez et la harcelez. Entre nous, n'êtes-vous pas une ordure encore pire que moi ?

L'homme osa un pas en avant, ce qui provoqua chez John un électrochoc qui lui fit lever son arme. Il le coucha en joue, extrêmement méfiant.

\- Je suis un ancien militaire, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous abattre si vous vous approchez de moi ou de mon ami. Murmura-t-il, à présent, posez votre arme et sortez de cette maison.

N'osant pas s'attirer les foudres du docteur Watson, le leader lâcha sa batte de baseball, se dirigea vers la sortie sous l'œil sévère de son ennemi et quitta la demeure d'un pas lent, comme s'il préparait une riposte en silence. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas attiré la confiance de John, qui était encore plus méfiant. Ne souhaitant pas différer pour laisser cet intrus en vie, l'ancien militaire appuya sur la gâchette sans trembler des genoux, et regarda sa cible se rouler dans l'herbe en hurlant à la mort avant de s'éteindre furtivement.

\- Docteur Watson ! S'exclama Mycroft, indigné par cette attitude grotesque, pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ?

\- Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à aucun de ces citadins. Répondit sèchement son acolyte, ils pourraient nous poignarder dans le dos si nous ne nous montrons pas réfractaires. Maintenant, allez chercher votre frère dans la cave de la maison. Je vous couvre.

Sur le court chemin, ils ne croisèrent aucun citadin. Sans doute étaient-ils réfugiés à l'étage, morts de peur. L'aîné toqua à la porte, toute son angoisse ayant disparu.

\- Sherlock, c'est moi. Fit-il d'une voix assurée, tu peux ouvrir.

Le cadet s'exécuta presque immédiatement et crocheta la serrure à l'aide de sa clé. Il laissa apparaitre son teint blafard et son visage creusé par les nuits sans sommeil. Il poussa un long soupir en voyant que son frère était accompagné de John.

\- Vous auriez pu venir un peu plus vite, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Répliqua Mycroft, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pouvais pas faire le travail tout seul.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop parler, je devine facilement que tu es resté planté derrière le docteur Watson à le fixer bêtement.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout. Râla le médecin en posant son Remington 870.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi, docteur Watson, je ne vous avais pas vu. Lança amèrement Sherlock.

\- Evidemment. Répondit le concerné sur le même ton.

\- Cette fois, c'est vous qui faites des chamailleries. Indiqua Mycroft.

\- Bien sûr. Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité aussi. Des habitants de Denwick osent faire trois heures de route pour tenter de vous décourager. Même si votre père et votre mère sont là pour vous, ils s'absentent assez souvent.

Sherlock baissa la tête et grommela, prêt à recevoir un plan bancal et improvisé maladroitement, alors que Mycroft l'écoutait avec grande attention.

\- Je vous propose de venir avec moi à Londres. Poursuivit John.

\- Tiens. Railla le cadet, parce que vous pensez vraiment que nous serons bien plus en sécurité en votre présence ? Mon frère et moi sommes assez grands pour nous défendre.

\- Vu qu'Eurus peut se déplacer librement dans la ville, je ne suis pas certain que votre stratégie ne soit véritablement fiable.

\- J'ai connu la guerre et les combats acharnés, je me sens capable de vous protéger.

\- Non.

Cette réponse cinglante de Mycroft fit taire John, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel désaccord.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas notre sœur. Expliqua l'aîné sur un ton sévère, elle est bien plus redoutable que vous ne l'imaginez. Même si vous restiez constamment à nos côtés, elle trouverait toujours le moyen de vous éloigner et en profiter pour nous éliminer.

\- Je vois. Souffla l'ancien militaire.

\- Je vous fais confiance, docteur Watson, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de nous mettre tous les trois en danger. Et rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. Nos parents pourraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce sentiment d'amertume mélangé à de la honte s'empara rapidement du médecin, qui saisit le Remington 870 et se redressa avant d'adresser un grand sourire aux deux frères, qui furent grandement surpris par cette réaction peu commune.

\- Bien. Bien bien bien. J'imagine alors que je dois vous laisser tranquille. Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte de la cave.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire avec le fusil de mon père ? Questionna Sherlock, vous avez déjà abattu deux personnes.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le cadet des Holmes et son visage se creusa légèrement, redevenu parfaitement sérieux, quoiqu'un peu effrayant.

\- Il y a encore des intrus dans la maison et je ne compte pas les laisser vous martyriser davantage.


End file.
